Phantom of my Heart
by Graceful Storyteller
Summary: Ryou is haunted by the beautiful voice of the Phantom but when an old love comes back there shall be war and the old theatre shall be the battleground. Bakushipping: BxRxTKB. Based on Phantom of the Opera musical .
1. Prologue

Sorry this is so short, the other chapters will be longer I promise. This is based on the musical version of Phantom of the Opera but I've included some of my own artistic twists so don't complain if things aren't exactly correct because most of the time they'll be different for a reason. I mean, how could it not be different when I'm intending to make the equivelent of a PhantomxChristeanxRaoul threesome?

So please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Phantom of my Heart**

**Chapter 1**

It was quiet in the theatre. All were in bed at this hour. All, except a woman and young boy. They walked slowly through the hallways, the almost silent atmosphere pierced by the boy's sniffles, his trunk thumping when it accidentally made contact with the floor.

The woman led the boy into a small room, her lamp held high to banish the darkness. The lamplight revealed a bedroom with two beds. One was empty but the other contained a gently breathing lump. The boy placed his trunk at the foot of the spare bed then turned to the lady. She came closer and whispered. "You will sleep here with my son Ryou."

Ryou nodded. "Thank you Lady Isis," he whispered.

She smiled sadly, giving the boy a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Be strong Ryou, for your father. You will like it here; I promise." She turned to leave. Before she closed the door she said, "Get some sleep – things will not seem as dark as they do now when the sun is shinning."

When the door had closed Ryou lay on the bed above the covers. He closed his eyes. He saw his father's face, smiling, happy. The tears welled up in his eyes. It wasn't fair. Why him? Hadn't he suffered enough already?

Ryou turned over and buried his face in the pillow. It smelt different; this wasn't home. No matter what Lady Isis said, things would not be better in the morning.

* * *

Yugi yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, slipping his feet into slippers so that he wouldn't get splinters. He was surprised when he looked up and noticed the spare bed was occupied. Someone must have come in the night since they definitely weren't there when he went to sleep. 

As quietly as he could, Yugi tiptoed over to the sleeping figure. He was young, maybe only a year older than Yugi, and yet he had hair whiter than snow. It looked smooth, silky, like his pale skin. His brow was creased, his eyes shut tight as he dreamt of better places.

Yugi wondered who he was and what he was doing here. His mother had never let anyone else share his room before. The other children usually bullied him because of his hair so he had been separated from the ridicule. Isis obviously trusted this boy to let him so close to her son. Either that or he had been put here without her being consulted.

Yugi looked at the small clock on his bedside table. It was time for breakfast. If he was late he ran the risk of there not being anything left. Should he wake the stranger so that he was not left with the stalest of bread and sourest milk or should he let him sleep? He must have been tired if he had been travelling at night and may not want to be woken until later.

Yugi decided it was better to be tired than hungry. He shook the boy's shoulder, earning a groan in response. The stranger's eyes flickered open. They were a vibrant emerald green that sparkled like the stars in the heavens.

The stranger stared blearily at Yugi for a few moments before they widened in fear. He backed away from the strange boy that had woken him; not knowing who he was or where they were.

Yugi smiled at him gently. "I'm Yugi Ishtar, what's your name?"

There was a hesitant pause before the boy answered. "Ryou Daae."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Daae? Are you related to Yaten Daae – the famous violinist?"

"He was my father," Ryou said sadly, bowing his head.

"Was?"

"He died," Ryou whispered, his throat tightening as tears fought their way into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Yugi said sympathetically. "My father died as well – when I was a baby."

Ryou gave a short nod, more focused on restraining his terrible grief than listening to Yugi. Yugi noticed this and pulled Ryou into a hug. Ryou froze at the contact. He took a deep breath and willed himself to relax. Silent tears ran down his face, landing on Yugi's shoulder to create a small damp patch.

After a few minutes Ryou pulled away. He wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve, giving Yugi the best smile he could manage. Maybe what Lady Isis had said last night had some truth in it. He had already made a friend – things weren't as bad as he had imagined they would be.

The smile left Ryou's face as Yugi went to the other side of the room to change. He was an orphan now. Lady Isis (an old friend of his father's) was his legal guardian. He was here at the theatre where she worked as the dance instructor to learn and earn his keep, most likely as a chorus boy. He used to sing a lot but he wasn't the most graceful person ever to walk upon the earth.

He broke out of his thoughts when he saw Yugi standing by the door waiting for him. "We better hurry," said the shorter boy. "If we don't get to the dining hall soon all that will be left is the burnt stuff that nobody likes."

Ryou nodded, standing up and following his new roommate and friend into a new world, unaware that he would soon meet a disembodied voice that would truly change his life forever.

* * *

Please Review! 


	2. Discovery

A big thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter! But, before I get complaints from you die hard Phantom fans I _know _the two-way mirror thing is in Carlotta's room and that Christian probably shared a room with other dancers but I wanted to give the phantom easy access to Ryou. How can he get singing lessons if he's scared he'll wake everyone else up? Or how else would the phantom get in?

Note: In the last chapter and this chapter Ryou's still a little kid but next chapter he's about 16.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Deep beneath the floors of the Opera Popular theatre lives a creature that is shunned by humanity and, consequently, shunned by light. The theatre and catacombs beneath it have been his playground ever since he was a boy. Up in the theatre they call him a ghost, a curse, the stage hand's clumsiness. The name he prefers though is Phantom. He is the Phantom of the Opera.

No matter what anyone else may say or think the theatre belongs to him. He is the only one that truly appreciates the music and songs that drift down into his underground sanctuary. When it comes to music (or most things actually) he is a genius. Music is his life; he loves nothing more than to be able to sit in box five – his own private box – and watch the operas put on to entertain him.

That is why he shall never forget the day he first heard it. A voice in song. Definitely male but higher than most. Beautiful and melodic yet clumsy and untrained. It pierced his soul like nothing ever had before. He needed to find out who was singing.

Through the catacombs he rushed, into the theatre, eyes and ears strained to find the owner of that amazing voice. He found it at the side of the stage. A boy with pure white hair, pale skin, and vibrant emerald eyes. The phantom was amazed but knew he shouldn't be. The voice always personified the owner after all – he should have known that the boy would be stunning.

The boy was singing absently to himself. His eyes had that far away look one has when they are daydreaming or remembering a time long ago. On closer inspection the phantom saw that tears glistened in the youth's eyes.

How the phantom wanted to reveal himself to the pale boy, to ask his name, ask why he cried, anything to hear the voice that made those beautiful words come to life. He wanted to touch him, even if it was just his hand he held. But he would not compromise himself. The mere sight of him would most likely scare the boy, even when his mask was securely fastened across the side of his face that made the entire world shun him. Jumping down from the rafters would scare anyone after all.

The pale youth looked up as a boy his age arrived. He hastily wiped away his tears and forced a smile onto his delicate face. It was too late though, the tri-coloured haired boy had already spotted the tears before they were removed.

"What's wrong Ryou?" the shorter boy asked.

The phantom's heart leapt. The youth's name was Ryou! A beautiful name for a beautiful voice. If only he could hear that name come from those sweet lips. Or better yet, if his own name came from those precious lips.

"There's nothing wrong Yugi," Ryou said with forced cheerfulness.

Yugi still looked concerned. "You were crying Ryou – there must be something wrong."

"Please," Ryou said quietly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I just wanted to help," Yugi said sadly, looking down at his feet.

Ryou looked at his friend and suddenly felt terrible for troubling Yugi. He sighed, deciding that he might as well tell; maybe it would even make him feel better. "Just before my father died he promised that he would send the angel of music to me. It's been weeks since he died and the angel hasn't come."

"Ryou," Yugi began but faltered. Was Ryou actually expecting an angel like the ones depicted in stain glass windows? Did he really believe in that sort of thing? Did Yugi have the heart to tell him that those angels didn't actually exist? Yugi was Christian and believed in God and the angels in heaven but he knew that mere mortals like them would never see such pure creatures while on earth. If Ryou was waiting for a messenger of God to swoop down and talk to him he was going to be waiting for quite a while.

The shorter boy put a comforting hand on Ryou's arm. "Maybe the angel has come. Maybe you're looking for him in the wrong places. Maybe he's somewhere in the theatre watching you, invisible to all. Maybe he meant that the angel will be in you and it will help you to become the best musician you can be. Don't you think that was what he meant?"

Ryou was silent. That wasn't what he had thought his father meant. He had expected an angel to bring his father back to him along with the rest of his family. He had never had the chance to say goodbye to his mother and little sister. He remembered the songs that his mother had sung to him when he was a child. She was an angel; her looks and beauty could not be compared to mortal things. He had thought she was the angel of music.

Yugi's words had made Ryou's perspective on the matter change. His father wasn't going to return with his mother. He had been stupid to ever even fantasize such an event happening. The angel was with him in spirit and nothing more, just like the rest of his loved ones.

Ryou quickly removed the moisture from his eyes before it was noticed. "I better go get my stuff and move it to my new room hadn't I?" he said quickly, refusing to let his voice quaver.

Ryou set off at a brisk pace down the corridor, Yugi trailing after him. That left the hidden phantom all alone with a plan forming in his mind. Ryou's voice was beautiful but not perfect. To reach perfection the boy needed to be trained and who better to do the training than a musical genius like the phantom?

The phantom didn't want to reveal himself to Ryou just yet. He needed the boy to trust him first. But how was he to keep hidden and teach Ryou at the same time? Most people don't trust disembodied voices that tell them how to sing properly.

The phantom had decided that he would become Ryou's angel of music. Yugi's chat with Ryou had destroyed most of his belief in the angel and the phantom resented the boy for that. But all was not lost – a soothing voice from the darkness should be enough to help Ryou regain his belief in the angel of music.

The phantom grinned as he raced through the secret passages of the theatre to find Ryou. He saw the pale youth and the tri-coloured haired boy together outside a room. They were saying goodnight to each other. They were both smiling sadly as Ryou closed the door slowly on Yugi.

The phantom watched the short boy walk away then turned his attention to Ryou's room. He located the map of the theatre that was stored in his memory. He smirked as he realized there was a secret passage that led into the room through a two way mirror.

The phantom turned and headed back to his underground lair to prepare for his star performance as the angel of music.

* * *

It was pitch black in the room. Ryou had blown out the candles, intending to drift off to sleep straight away. As he had waited for the sandman to come and sprinkle sleeping dust in his eyes visions of his father had appeared in his mind. The man's death still haunted him and the images of the laughing, cheerful man turned ill and wasted affected him terribly.

How was it possible for them all to die? First his sister, then his mother, finally his father. Each death was another wound in Ryou's heart. He was glad he had no other close relatives that could be painfully torn away from him. He had friends though; old and dear friends that he had been forced to leave behind.

It was no wonder – with these dreary thoughts flowing through his mind – that Ryou sobbed quietly into his pillow.

The sound of a violin being tuned made Ryou freeze. A few notes were played as if the person was warming up for their big recital. Then the music, soft and elegant, began to play.

Ryou sat up and looked around in the darkness for the one playing. The person had to be playing in his room since the notes were so clear; there was no way that they were drifting in from anywhere else. If that was the case though how had they got in? Ryou was positive that he had locked the door.

Ryou fumbled about for a light. When he found one he got up and slowly walked around the room. He was astonished to find that there was nobody there except him. How was he hearing the music then if there was nobody there to play it?

A thought struck Ryou. A lump built up in his throat as he whispered, "Daddy?"

The violin had been his father's favourite instrument. It was what he was renowned for – the beautiful mastery over strings and wood that could bring out any emotion the violinist desired in his audience. Was it his father playing? Or maybe…maybe it was the angel of music.

"Angel?"

The music continued to course soothingly around the room. Ryou smiled as tears of joy trickled down his face. He climbed back into bed and blew out the light. "Goodnight angel and thank you," he whispered as the music captured his mind and dragged him away from his sorrows into a beautiful land that only true music lovers know.

From behind the mirror the phantom grinned triumphantly as Ryou's chest lightly rose and fell. He let the notes slowly die out into silence. Everything had gone as planned. Very soon his lessons would begin. Ryou would soon have a voice that rivalled an angel's. The youth would be so indebted to the phantom that he would sing whenever he was commanded to, do whatever the phantom asked of him.

The phantom pushed open the two way mirror and walked into the room. He stroked Ryou's pearly strands of hair then moved down to touch the boy's cheek. Ryou seemed to lean into the touch making the phantom smile.

"Sleep well my student, for soon I shall be teaching you the music of the night."

* * *

Please Review! 


	3. New

A really big thank you to all those who reviewed, i really do appreciate your comments.

Note: This takes place a few years after the last chapter**.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

All was quiet as she stepped forward. She spread out her arms, the severed head in her hand dangling lifelessly. Her lips parted to release a song of high, operatic notes. "Tonight we celebrate Hannibal's return," she sang.

Music started to play, loud and rousing. Soldiers dressed in gold marched forward, their voices combining together with the female lead. Behind them came an elephant, its head swinging back and forth.

The music came to a feverish pitch. Everyone raised their hands into the air, long trailing notes pouring from their mouths. They held their pose as the music stopped.

"Well done everyone! Take a break!"

Noise once again erupted on the stage. The actors talked amongst themselves or went to the side for refreshments. The elephant was turned around so that the men operating it could be seen with their drink. The female lead walked to the side and thrust the severed head into the arms of one of her servants.

"That was wonderful Miss Mai!" the servant gushed.

"You expected anything less?" she asked carelessly as another servant redid her make-up.

"Of course not! You are the greatest Miss Mai!"

"And don't forget it," Mai told her sternly before walking over to the male lead, Otogi.

Meanwhile three well dressed men were walking onto the stage. "As you can see production for Hannibal has already begun. Nearly everything is finished so you'll have a few none stressful days after my departure," said a man with strangely pointed brown hair.

The three stopped and looked around. "Is this the whole cast?" asked the man with blond hair, whose accent didn't exactly go with his posh suit.

"No there are more backstage and twice as many stagehands."

The blond let out a quiet whistle. He leaned over to the last member of the group and whispered, "Are you sure this is wise Seto?"

Seto's lips twitched into what one could call a smile. "Don't worry Jou; I know what I'm doing," he whispered back. Jou could only nod back.

On the other side of the stage two dancers in their golden costumes looked out towards the trio of suits. "Isn't that the manager?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Yes," Yugi replied. "I wonder who it is that's with him."

A hush fell over the assembled cast as the brunet (also known as the manager) loudly cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement I would like to make. There have been many rumours floating about that my time at the theatre is coming to an end. They are all true and after today the two gentlemen standing next to me will be your new managers. Please give a round of applause for Mr Seto Kaiba and…"

"Call me Jou," Jou said cheerfully.

"Anyway," the manager continued, "they are now the ones in-charge. I hope you find them as agreeable as I was and will help them to settle in." Everyone clapped except Mai. She swaggered forward and imperiously held out her hand. "Ah, let me introduce you to our leading lady, Miss Mai."

Jou kissed the offered hand. Mai chuckled. "It is nice to meet you sir," she said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"It's nice meeting you too Miss Mai," Jou replied.

Seto scowled at Mai's flirty behaviour. When she offered him her hand he told her in a deadly cold voice, "Jou's my boyfriend."

Mai redrew her hand. "You swing that way do you?"

The old manager sensed the tension and beckoned Otogi forward. "Otogi is our male lead for," he said quickly. Otogi shook Seto and Jou's hand before stepping back. "There is one more announcement that I must make. We have a new patron. He is the Viscount de Chagny and we are very lucky to have him here to watch tonight's performance."

From the back of the stage entered a dashing young man with tanned skin, short white hair and crystal blue eyes. Ryou gasped as he noticed him walk by. "Akefia," he whispered.

Yugi turned his head to look at his friend. "You know him?" he whispered back.

Ryou continued to stare as he spoke. "When I was little, before I came to the theatre, we lived near each other. We were the best of friends. You could even say we were childhood sweethearts."

Akefia stood next to the manager and smiled at everyone. "My family have great love for the arts and are especially honoured to sponsor this great theatre of yours." Again there was a round of applause. "I am afraid I can not stay long but I will be here tonight." With that the Viscount took his leave.

The manager smiled. "Well now that everything has been announced, back to rehearsals!"

The cast fled into their positions as the conductor shouted out the title of the next song. Ryou was not one of those who was in a hurry. Yugi looked at him curiously as they walked into position. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"He didn't recognize me," Ryou said sadly.

Yugi put a reassuring hand on his friend's arm. "I'm sure he just didn't see you."

"It was a long time ago."

"When we dance tonight I'm sure he'll recognize you and be stunned by how graceful you are."

Ryou blushed. "I'm not that good Yugi," he said shyly.

"You're too modest."

Yugi would have said more but the music had started up. The music was light and so the dancers had to be light. They needed to be quick and graceful too. The music swept them all away as they moved.

To the side the new managers watched the dancers with interest. "Look at that boy with tri-coloured hair Seto," Jou said in amazement. "I don't know how he got so good with such short legs."

"Years of practice," said a calm voice from behind that made Jou jump.

"Ah, Lady Isis! Gentlemen let me introduce you to our head of ballet Lady Isis," the old manager said cheerfully.

Both men shook hands with the lady. "I am glad you are in awe of my son's talent," Isis said coolly.

"Son!" exclaimed Jou. "Lady you look far too young to be a mother."

Seto scowled. Lady Isis smiled in her serene manner. "Your flattery will get you nowhere where I am involved sir." Seto smirked secretly.

Jou quickly turned back to the dancers. "That boy there is also good, if a bit sickly looking," he said, pointing towards Ryou.

"That is Ryou Daae. He is like a son to me."

Jou blushed; making a mental note to think before he put his foot in his mouth. Seto meanwhile was intrigued. "Is he related to the famous violinist Yaten Daae?"

"His only child," answered Isis.

"Interesting," Seto said quietly. He then walked across the stage to where Mai was being fawned over. She turned around when she sensed him watching her. "Would the leading lady mind giving her new managers a rendition? I would like to hear the voice of my new star."

"Of course," Mai said charmingly. She then turned to the conductor and shouted, "Stop with this racket and play me my solo!"

The music stopped as the conductor turned to her. "Which solo?"

"That aria one!" she commanded before storming forward to take her place at centre stage. She cleared her throat as the musicians found the right sheet of music. The first notes were strung and Mai began to sing. "Think of me once more. Remember me trying too hard to put you from my mind."

Seto frowned. This was the star? He had definitely heard better. Some of the other actors were also making faces or placing their fingers in their ears.

Up above the Phantom watched Mai with narrowed eyes. How dare she corrupt this house of music with her disgusting voice? Rats were better singers than her! He had tried to scare her away before but she never got the message. Maybe it was time for a reminder that he still walked among them.

A smirk that bared his sharpened canines graced the Phantom's lips. He moved forward towards the backdrops that were not being used at the moment. He pulled a knife from his belt and sawed through the ropes supporting the backdrop. He left when only a few feeble strings were left uncut. He could get a better view of the chaos from the other side of the theatre.

Mai was halfway through her song when the ropes gave way. The backdrop fell down from the ceiling, narrowly avoiding her. A cry of terror arose from the spectators. Some dashed forward to help Mai, others fled backstage.

"What happened?" Seto shouted, striding forward to see if Mai was hurt.

"It was the Opera Ghost!" shouted one hysterical chorus girl.

"Opera Ghost?" said Seto and Jou simultaneously. Seto with contempt; Jou with fear.

"Ah…Did I forget to mention that there was a ghost in the theatre," the old manager said sheepishly.

Lady Isis walked over to Seto. "Perhaps now is a good time to give you the ghost's demands," she said as she held out an envelope.

Seto read the letter quickly. "Leave Box 5 empty…Monthly salary due…outrageous." He turned to the old manager. "You didn't actually do what this crackpot told you to do did you?"

The manager sighed. "Fewer accidents happen when the ghost is appeased."

Meanwhile Mai was getting angry at how she was being treated. The managers had not come to see if she was hurt! They were more worried about a stupid letter than their biggest star! Well she was going to take this lying down. "That is it! I am leaving!" she cried.

Everyone turned to look at her. "What are you talking about?" asked Jou, who had come over to see the letter.

"I am talking about these accidents! For years I have had to put up with them and nothing has been done! As long as they happen I will not happen!" With that Mai stormed off, followed by her servants.

Otogi turned to the new managers. "Amateurs," he said before going after Mai.

"Well it's their loss not ours," Jou said dismissively. "Who's Mai's understudy?"

The old manager coughed nervously. "There is no understudy for Mai."

The colour drained from Jou's face. "Then who is there to take her place?"

"There is nobody!" shouted the conductor. "You will have to cancel tonight's performance."

"What?" Seto asked dangerously.

"What other choice is there? Mai was the star and without her the play will fall apart."

Jou's shoulders sagged. "We'll have to refund the tickets. We're ruined on day one."

"Not exactly," said Lady Isis, calm as ever. "Ryou can replace Mai."

Ryou blushed as all eyes turned on him. Someone in the crowd of the cast laughed. "Like a chorus boy can live up to a diva!"

"We might as well see what he's got. There's nothing to loose from it," said Seto, beckoning Ryou to step forward.

Ryou walked to the centre of the stage, his heart beating rapidly. He had to remember his lessons. The Angle of Music was here with him. He can do this, he can do this.

"The same as what Miss Mai did before," the conductor instructed, readying his musicians.

The music started and Ryou took a deep breath. From his lips came a song that was pure and perfect. All were enchanted the moment they heard his voice. All were amazed when he didn't once slip up on the most difficult of notes. The Phantom knew he had chosen well.

* * *

Please Review! 


	4. Think of Me

It's true; I always cry at the end of Phantom of the Opera because it is so BEAUTIFUL! And sad. Whether I'll make a sad ending I'm not sure yet. I know it'll be _dramatic _but as of yet I'm unsure how sad it will be. Extra long chapter for you - i hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ryou peeked out from behind the curtain at the audience. There were so many people. Ryou's insides seemed to tie themselves in knots as he imagined singing in-front of everyone. He felt sick.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder. Ryou turned to see Lady Isis giving him a reassuring smile. "Do not worry Ryou; you will be fine."

Ryou nodded and turned away. He took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves. He became slightly more relaxed but still the butterflies flittered about inside his stomach.

The new managers had been so amazed by his performance that they had given him the part that Mai would normally be playing. This was what really worried Ryou – he had to live up to what everyone expected of the theatre's star. The fact that he had to play the part of a woman didn't bother him so much. The fact that some of the cast members had mistaken him for a woman did.

The music started and Ryou felt Lady Isis nudge him forward. He gracefully stepped out so the audience could see him. Then he headed to centre-stage, taking deep breaths to ready his lungs. Hearing the musical cue he began to sing.

Every head turned to Ryou. Those that had been bored moments ago suddenly perked up. Never before had anyone in the audience heard a voice as pure as this one. Well, there was one who had. He remembered in his childhood hearing such a voice. Back then it was untrained but now it was perfect.

Akefia leaned forward over the edge of his private box. The long, flowing white hair and porcelain skin was the same as ever. The boy on the stage however was not the shy child that Akefia recalled playing with once upon a dream. He thought he had lost his dear Ryou forever that fateful day he heard about the boy's father's death. But here he was, the beautiful shinning star of the opera.

Ryou's song finished and there was a standing ovation. Roses were thrown onto the stage as Ryou took his bow. He then waved meekly before making his exit.

As soon as Ryou had exited Akefia jumped to his feet. He left the private box and headed down towards backstage. He needed to congratulate Ryou on his spectacular performance. There was much need for celebration. Such a success and reunion didn't happen every day of the week.

Akefia wasn't the only one who was pleased by Ryou's success though. That angelic voice had passed over the barrier into hell and the phantom had heard him. His pupil had truly made him proud this night. It was time for a celebration. It was time to show Ryou who the Angel of Music really is.

Meanwhile Ryou was being applauded by the rest of the cast or having flowers shoved in his face by his new admirers. Lady Isis dragged him through the crowds, trying to defend Ryou from the onslaught of praise. She had managed to lead him away to the private rooms but still they were followed. She decided it was better to just get Ryou away from all of this now instead of waiting until they reached Ryou's personal room.

Isis pushed Ryou into the first room she saw that she knew could be locked. Mai's dressing room was packed full of flowers of every kind. Ryou walked over to the dressing table and took a seat on the stool, glad to be out of the madness. He looked up at his reflection and decided to change out of his sparkly dress.

Ryou stood up and reached behind him to unzip the dress. When he reached the part of his back that was difficult to get to he felt a pair of hands pull the zip the whole way down. Ryou blushed hotly; he had forgotten Lady Isis was still in the room.

There was a knock at the door. Lady Isis peeked out before dragging a rather ruffled Yugi inside. "It's madness out there," he told his mother.

Isis nodded. "You stay here with Ryou Yugi. If he requires help with his costume it would be better if he received your help rather than mine."

Yugi laughed cheerfully as Isis left the two boys alone. He then rushed over to Ryou to help him out of his costume and makeup. Then came the difficult task of finding clothes that would fit Ryou in Mai's extensive closet. Eventually they found a pair of cotton pants that were a pale peach colour along with a long-sleeved top of the same colour. A pair of white slip-on pumps completed the ensemble.

By the time they were finished the noise outside the room had all but stopped. Someone must have made the crowd of admirers vacate the premises. Either that or they all got bored of just standing there.

"You were amazing tonight Ryou," Yugi praised.

Ryou blushed modestly. "It was nothing."

"I wish I could sing like you," Yugi said wistfully. "Where ever did you learn to sing like that?"

An almost dreamy smile came onto Ryou's face. "The Angel of Music taught me."

"Angel of Music?" Yugi questioned dubiously, the name sounding somewhat familiar.

"Yes. He comes to me at night and teaches me. He plays his violin and I sing the tunes he teaches me. Those nights are always so magical," Ryou said in a voice a schoolgirl would normally use when talking about her crush.

"What does the angel look like?" Yugi asked, wondering what else might happen on these 'magical' nights.

Ryou frowned slightly. "I don't know. He's never physically present in the room. His voice just seems to drift in along with his music. But he says one day he will reveal himself to me."

At this point Yugi was starting to fear for his friend's sanity. "Are you sure you didn't just dream this Ryou?"

"I'm sure," Ryou said sounding offended.

"Ryou it must have been a dream. Things like that can't come true. I know you miss your family but they're gone and these fantasies can't bring them back," Yugi said as gently as he could.

"The Angel isn't a fantasy!" Ryou said angrily. "He's real! He's my guardian!"

Yugi took a step back, his friend's outburst surprising him. "Ryou…" he started to say but was cut off by a knock at the door.

Both boys turned to stare at the door. Yugi hesitantly approached it. He opened it the slightest bit to see who was at the door; it could have been Isis and not a reporter after all.

To Yugi's amazement it was neither. He recognized the Viscount from earlier and stared open mouthed at him. The Viscount smiled down at him. "Ryou wouldn't happen to be in there would he?" he asked in a cheerful way.

Yugi quickly regained himself and let the Viscount enter. He was the theatre's patron after all – he deserved to be able to see their star.

When Akefia walked through the door a smile spread across Ryou's face. Akefia grinned back cheekily. "I saw you on stage little Ryou. Still dressing up in girl's clothes? Shame on you."

Ryou's cheeks turned red in embarrassment but the smile still shone through. Yugi took this as his cue to leave and give the old friends some privacy.

The door closed and Ryou flung himself into Akefia's arms. Akefia lifted him up and twirled him round in a circle before placing his feet back on the ground. "It's so good to see you Akefia!" Ryou cried happily.

"It's good to see you too little one," Akefia said affectionately. He then held Ryou at arms length to view him. "You've grown a lot but you're still as girly looking as ever."

Ryou playfully pushed his arms away. "Be quiet you," he said in mock huffiness.

Akefia chuckled at the light-hearted games. He then locked his arms around Ryou's waist, capturing the boy. "Seriously though, you have bloomed into a true beauty."

Ryou's face was painted by a deep blush. "You're very handsome too," he said, feeling the toned muscles beneath Akefia's jacket.

Akefia smirked, kissed Ryou's nose, then released the boy. "I think a celebration is in order! Your performance tonight was spectacular and we must celebrate it!"

Ryou's smile dropped from his face. "I can't," he said quietly.

Akefia frowned. "Why not? It isn't a sin to party once in awhile."

"It isn't that," Ryou said sadly. "The Angel doesn't like it when I go out to these things. I wouldn't want to anger him."

If had been anyone else Akefia would have laughed at their foolish beliefs in angels. But this was Ryou and Ryou was a special case. Reassuringly, Akefia said, "I'm sure the angel will understand. It wouldn't want you to be unhappy would it? It wouldn't want to deny you spending some quality time with old friends would it?"

"No, but-"

"Then there's no problem!" Akefia gave Ryou's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'll give you a few minutes to get ready if you like. You can speak to your angel in private that way."

With that Akefia walked out the door. Ryou was left alone, wondering what he should do. He didn't have the heart to tell Akefia that he really couldn't go with him. He so desperately wanted to recount old times with his friend but he knew the Angel wouldn't approve.

Also, he wanted to once again hear the Angel's deep voice, wanted to hear the praise flow from those invisible lips. He couldn't do that if he was out with Akefia since the Angel only came to him when he was alone at night in his room.

Ryou sighed, unsure about what to do. He was almost about to head back to his room when he felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. Ryou knew he was being watched.

Behind the one-way mirror the Phantom growled. How dare that pretty-boy Viscount think he could steal away his Ryou? He thought he could just waltz into the theatre and take _his_ prized student away from him? What was worse was the fact that Ryou might actually be attracted to this 'old friend'. Such a thing was unacceptable! The Phantom needed to remind Ryou exactly who he was indebted to.

"My student," the Phantom boomed into the room, "why do you even contemplate going with that fool? Would you rather waste a fine evening with him than speak to me? Answer me!"

Ryou quickly dropped to his knees. He knew the Angel would be angry. "Angel I am sorry. My heart was weak and unable to refuse his offer; please forgive me. I listen to you now Angel, speak and I will listen. Please do not leave me Master for my one moment of foolishness."

The Phantom considered this answer. A smirk slid easily onto his lips as he regarded the kneeling figure before him. "Very well child – I forgive you. This better not happen again though."

Ryou's head was quickly raised. "Never again Master," he said breathlessly.

"I will forget this then and instead commend you on your performance this night. In fact I am so delighted with your vast improvement that I shall do something for you. Make a request and I shall do whatever it is."

Ryou gasped. Was this…did the Angel mean what he thought he meant? Ryou had constantly asked for one thing from the Angel and never had he received it. Was the Angel going to give it to him now? Was he really going to be able to see what his angel looked like?

The Phantom still held a smirk on his face. There was no fear of being asked for something he could not possibly get. There was only one thing that Ryou could want from him.

The Phantom had refused the request before because the boy was too young. Ryou had now matured and the Phantom felt the boy could deal with the truth but still be blindly faithfully. Plus, the Phantom needed to claim Ryou before the pesky Viscount Akefia did.

Ryou took a shaky breath before voicing his request. "Angel…Please, may I see who you really are?"

The Phantom's smirk widened. "Stand my pupil." Ryou did. "Turn to the mirror and look at your reflection…I am there inside."

Ryou gasped as he turned to see a face that wasn't his own. It was the same pale complexion and long white hair as his but the rest wasn't the same. Sharpened canines could be seen as the Angel smirked. Spiky bangs couldn't hide the blood red eyes that looked hungrily at him. A white mask covered half of his face and made Ryou feel like he was being cheated of the whole view.

A whisper of a memory crept into Ryou's mind. Pegasus, one of the stage hands, often told tales of a man that haunted the theatre, bringing devastation and death in his wake. Everyone in the theatre called him the Phantom of the Opera and he always wore a mask over one side of his face.

Ryou's eyes suddenly met blood red ones and the panic that had seeped into him a moment ago vanished. He couldn't look away from that penetrating gaze. There seemed to be no bottom to those eyes and they were dragging Ryou in, slowly drowning him.

"I am your Angel of Music. Come to me Angel of Music," the Phantom sang hypnotically. Ryou obeyed his command; slowly moving closer to the mirror.

Outside Akefia had returned. He raised his hand to knock on the door but froze before it touched the wood. He could hear a voice too deep to be Ryou's. A frown crinkled his brow as his hand moved for the handle. Locked.

"Who's in there?" he shouted through the wood. No reply.

Inside the secret entrance to the underground passages slid open. The Phantom held out his hand to Ryou, still speaking the hypnotic chant. "I am your Angel of Music. Come to me Angel of Music."

The Phantom took hold of Ryou's hand and led him behind the mirror. Ryou was still under his spell but the Phantom knew he would soon need to release him.

There was a banging on the door. The Phantom could tell it was Ryou's little suitor desperate to save his love.

The mirror door started to slide shut. The door into the room was suddenly opened. The Phantom's gaze disconnected with Ryou's and the spell was broken as he turned to watch Akefia enter. A cruel smirk washed over his face as the mirror door closed fully. The dismay on Akefia's face at finding little Ryou gone amused the Phantom greatly.

_Enough of that_, the Phantom told himself. _There will be time to revel in my triumph later. Right now I have an angel to attend to._

The Phantom looked down and met confused emerald. A smirk tugged at the dark one's lips. Indeed, he did have an angel to attend to.

* * *

Please Review! 


	5. Music of the Night

Happy Valentines' day! You know, this is kinda appropriate for Valentine's day. There's a lot of love and seduction in the air. I've added in some song lyrics from Music of the Night at the end but they're just phrases so you don't exactly need to know the tune. I hate it when there's a song in the fic and you don't know the tune ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ryou shook as the Angel dragged him down into the bowls of the earth. This man was nothing like he had imagined. The hand that gripped his wrist was as cold as ice, not warm and gentle. He had an unexpected aura of darkness that matched his black suit and cloak. Half his face was hidden behind a white mask.

Everything but the mask disturbed Ryou. The mask sparked his curiosity but the curiosity was drowned out by the fear. The fear of the stranger before him.

Eventually the long, black tunnel ended. The cavern opened out to reveal a lake. A boat waited on the shore, ready for use. Ryou held his ground when they reached the boat. He didn't want to be stranded on the opposite side of the lake with the stranger.

The stranger frowned in annoyance at this resistance. He solved the problem by sweeping Ryou off his feet. The man then unceremoniously dumped him in the boat before climbing in after him. He picked up a pole and pushed off from the shore.

Ryou sat up and looked down into the murky depths. He swallowed and turned to the man propelling the boat across the lake. "Who are you?" he whispered.

The masked man looked down at him. "I think by now you'll have noticed that I am neither angel nor phantom. My name is Bakura."

Ryou shivered at the name. "Where are you taking me?" he asked timidly.

"To my humble home," Bakura answered with a half smirk.

"Why?"

"I needed to get you away from the theatre." Bakura frowned in annoyance. "That pesky Viscount was trying to steal you away from me. I will not allow you to fall into someone else's possession."

"Possession?" Ryou asked breathlessly.

Bakura smirked as he leaned down, his face hovering a few inches away from Ryou's. "Yes angel, possession. Have you not yet realized that you belong to me? You owe me your talent and success Ryou. Without me you would just be another little chorus boy, prancing mindlessly about on stage. I gave you a voice, a presence. You owe me everything little angel and you will repay all you owe."

Ryou's eyes widened in fear. "What type of payment?" he asked, heart beating wildly.

Bakura stood up straight and once again propelled them across the water, a lazy smirk on his lips. "There's no need to be afraid Ryou. All I want is to hear you sing."

"Sing?" Ryou asked, relief clear in his voice.

"Of course." Bakura looked down on the boy, amused. "What else did you think I would have you do?"

Ryou blushed. "Nothing. It's just that…I heard one of the dancers say that this girl called Téa got into debt with these guys and to repay them she had to…give them lots of sexual favours."

Bakura placed a hand on Ryou's cheek. "I would never do that to you," he said seriously. His fingers glided over the smooth skin of Ryou's cheek. One finger lingered on soft lips. "It would be wrong to do that to an angel on our first proper meeting." His finger dropped. "However, once you get to know me better I will be happy to fulfil such a wish if that is your desire."

Ryou's face burned with embarrassment. He turned away from Bakura to hide the bright glow he knew he was giving off. Bakura smirked, highly amused by this reaction. Ryou was so adorable when he was embarrassed.

Ryou looked up at the sound of chains clanking. There was a medieval gate before them and it was rising. As soon as they had cleared it the clanking began again, this time because the gate was being lowered.

The boat stopped as it reached the narrow bed of the shore. Bakura jumped out of the boat and moved to the front. He offered his hand to Ryou. Ryou hesitantly took the hand and was helped out of the boat.

As Bakura secured the boat Ryou looked forward towards Bakura's home. It was a magnificent place that was lit with thousands of candles. Odd objects littered shelves and books were stacked together with loose sheets of music. The object that took pride of place was the organ.

"Do you like it?"

Ryou jumped and turned to Bakura. "Yes, it's very nice," he said nervously. "Please don't sneak up on me like that."

Bakura smirked. "Alright then." He took hold of Ryou's hand and led him into the open house. "This is my sanctuary. It is where my genius flourishes; where I write my music."

They stopped at the organ. Ryou ran his hand over the wood, taking in the smooth texture. "You play instruments other than the violin?" he asked as he glanced over the scores with newly inked notes painted across them.

"Naturally," Bakura whispered in Ryou's ear, making the boy shiver.

Ryou turned around and found Bakura's body pressed against his. A blush painted his cheeks as he stared directly into two deep pools of blood. Ryou swallowed, wondering if he should ask the question that had been bothering him for awhile. "Why do you wear a mask? What is it that you're hiding?"

Ryou had reached up to touch it but his hand never did reach the mask. Bakura jerked away from the advancing hand. "That is not something you need to know. Never ask me again," he said harshly.

Ryou hung his head. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, his curiosity still lingering in the back of his mind.

Bakura nodded and turned away, self-consciously checking that his mask still covered his dark secret. When he found that it was still hidden he turned back to Ryou. He felt guilty when he saw the hurt look in the boy's eyes. Bakura tilted Ryou's chin with a finger so their eyes met. "That is one secret that will be revealed on a later date. Right now there are other things I want to show you."

Bakura's voice was gentle and hypnotic. Ryou once again became enchanted by those deep eyes. The sadness from before disappeared in an instant.

Bakura smiled at Ryou's serenity. He moved forward and sat down at the organ. Behind him Ryou blinked while he searched among the sheets of music for a particular piece. "I need your help with this Ryou," Bakura informed the boy leaning over his shoulder. "I've just written a new piece but I don't know if the words are right. Will you listen and help me decide if a rewrite is in order?"

"Of course," Ryou said, rather excited at the prospect of hearing Bakura sing.

Bakura smiled as he placed the music in-front of him. He cleared his throat before letting his fingers dance over the black and white keys. Enchanting music swept up and engulfed Ryou. It was so beautiful and seemed to speak to him. What made it even more captivating was the voice that accompanied the notes.

"_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness wakes and stirs imagination."_

It was true. Ryou's eyes had closed without him ordering them to but it still seemed like he could see. He saw Bakura before him, every detail so precise.

"_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its slender. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender."_

In Ryou's mind they were wrapped together in a cloak of shadows, bodies pressed against one another. Ryou felt the feeling behind the embrace.

"_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you."_

Ryou's real hands moved to Bakura's shoulders. They moved down to feel the strength in the arms before rising to Bakura's face. Bakura smirked as he felt Ryou's fingers trace his features.

Bakura stopped playing but continued to sing as he rose from the stool. He took hold of the boy's hand and slowly led him away from the organ. Ryou's eyes were still closed and he followed blindly; the music still playing in his mind.

They stopped at the top of the slope before a wall covered by a sheet. Bakura moved behind Ryou, both arms wrapped around his waist. _"Touch me, trust me,"_ Bakura sang, taking one of Ryou's hands and cupping the unmasked side of his face. Bakura leaned into the touch as Ryou leaned back into Bakura's chest.

Bakura moved his mouth to Ryou's ear and stopped singing for a moment. "Open your eyes Ryou," he commanded in a whisper.

Ryou's eyes opened and Bakura sang the last part of the song. Bakura released his hold on the boy and moved to the curtain. He made sure Ryou was watching when he tugged away the material to reveal a mirror. Inside the mirror was Ryou's reflection. But it couldn't possibly be his reflection. It was dressed in a white suit and held a bouquet as if it was getting married. Before Ryou's eyes the reflection spoke. "I love you master Bakura," it said.

Ryou suddenly felt light-headed. What the reflection had said…were those words that Bakura wanted to hear come from his lips? But how could he want that? This was the first time they had properly met face to face. How could he already be so in love?

Ryou didn't understand this. He didn't feel the same way. Did he? He was enchanted by Bakura's music and he knew that he'd had a crush on the mysterious voice of the Angel of Music but did he love him?

And what about Akefia? He knew he had a crush on him – one that had last years of separation. There was no way that he could love them both was there? He couldn't like them both equally; it shouldn't be possible. Ryou didn't know what to think and his mind couldn't take it. To stop all this horrible thinking he lost consciousness and dropped into Bakura's arms.

Bakura easily picked Ryou up and walked over to a king-size bed hidden away to the side. He placed Ryou on the bed as if he were a delicate flower that might break. He sat by Ryou's head and stroked the boy's silk like hair. Bakura took the time to admire Ryou's perfect features. He'd never been able to do this before. When he secretly spied on him during the day he had never dared to get as close as this. At night during and after their lessons it had been too dark for him to see the angel properly. For the first time he could truly admire his little Ryou.

Eventually Bakura decided that he needed to sleep. He took off his boots and jacket before returning to the bed. He lay down next to Ryou and smiled softly, taking one last good look at him.

Bakura had mentioned before that he didn't think the song he sung to Ryou was quite right. It was the ending that got him. It seemed to end too abruptly. Bakura's smile grew as the words that would make the ending and the song perfect crept into his mind. Quietly, he sang those words. _"You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night."_

Bakura clapped his hands and the lights went out.

* * *

Please Review! 


	6. Mask

This one's shorter than some of the other chapters because i didn't want to move onto the next scene which will be pretty long. Also, I have flu. REAL flu. The germs have spread around the house and now we're all ill. Curse you germs!

I'm done now - you can start reading. **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It had been a strange dream. That was Ryou's first thought when he came to the next day. A man in a mask with hypnotic red eyes stealing him from the theatre and bringing him to his lair. Dreams could be so weird sometimes.

Ryou blinked his eyes open. Everywhere was dark but it didn't seem as if it should be night. Ryou tried to sit up but something hindered him. Looking down Ryou could make out a large shape in the darkness next to him. Hesitantly, Ryou reached out to touch it. Two blood red eyes instantly opened.

Ryou cried out in surprise and jerked back. Lazily the one beside him sat up. The arm that had been wrapped around Ryou's waist was removed. There was a clap of hands and soft candlelight lit up the room. Ryou blinked until his eyes adjusted. He then turned to the one beside him. Bakura. It hadn't been a dream.

"Morning Ryou," said Bakura as he tenderly ran his fingers through the boy's messy hair.

"H-hello," Ryou stuttered.

Bakura frowned as his fingers moved to Ryou's cheek. "I thought I'd shown you that there was nothing to fear."

Ryou shifted uneasily and tried to smile. "I'm just not use to finding strange men in my bed," he replied quietly.

Bakura laughed. It was a harsh bark of a laugh but Ryou (thankfully) found no malice in it; there was only amusement. Bakura got out of bed and walked over to a closed trunk. From inside it he pulled out a set of clothes which he placed on the bed. "Those are for you," he said before changing himself. When Ryou didn't move he asked, "What's wrong?"

Ryou's cheeks were red as he said, "Shouldn't we get dressed in different rooms?"

Bakura shook his head, suppressing an amused chuckle. "I'll turn around if it'll make you feel better."

Once Bakura's back was turned he heard the pattering of feet on the stone floor. Bakura smiled to himself as he laced up his shoe, his head tilting forward enough to see Ryou's upside down image.

When they were ready Bakura led Ryou away to find breakfast.

* * *

Ryou opened the cupboard and was met with rows upon rows of masks. There were the plain white ones that Bakura usually wore as well as bright, colourful ones that were decorated with feathers and plastic jewels. It made Ryou wonder once again what was hidden behind the mask; what Bakura's great secret was.

Ryou turned away from the cupboards and shelves he had been exploring. Bakura was easy enough to locate. He was at the organ working on a new piece of music. Ryou had spent most of the morning singing and Bakura had said his beautiful voice had inspired him to compose more songs for them to sing together. Bakura liked quiet when he was trying to compose and that was why Ryou had been allowed to explore freely but silently.

Ryou walked towards the organ. Bakura was too absorbed in what he was doing to notice. Ryou kept behind Bakura as he worked out the best way to do the deed. Bakura had been angry when he had asked what was behind the mask before so he couldn't let him know what he was doing.

Ryou's hand, shaking slightly, reached out, his fingers curling around the edge of the mask. He retracted his hand and the mask came with it. In the instant he saw Bakura's great secret.

Bakura felt the mask come away from his face. He was suddenly filled with blind panic – someone had seen his face and knew what a monster he was. He jumped to his feet and turned on Ryou. Instinct took over; he needed to attack first and stop him running for the mob.

Bakura jumped on Ryou, his weight sending them both to the floor. Ryou's arms were pinned above his head; Bakura's face was inches from his. "Bastard," Bakura hissed. "You dirty bastard. I tell you not to ask about what's behind the mask so you decide to find out for yourself. Well, you've found out my secret. Are you happy now? Now that you've found out I'm a freak, a monster, a demon, an abomination. I hope you're happy because from now on you'll be living with this face forever. I will not be hunted like a dog again; I won't."

Ryou trembled under Bakura's furious gaze. He should never have done it; he should never have let curiosity get the better of him. When they had spoken of the devil in church he had always wondered what he looked like. Now he knew and deeply wished he didn't.

When Bakura's fear and rage had subsided he realized what he had done. He released Ryou and moved away. He had scared the boy he adored so terribly. Now Ryou would definitely believe he was a monster. Bakura covered his face with his hands as the grief overtook him.

Ryou sat up and held his hands over his still pounding heart. He looked down when he felt something that wasn't flesh and bone. He was still holding the mask. His eyes wondered over to Bakura and he suddenly felt guilty. He hadn't wanted him to feel as wretched as he looked.

Slowly Ryou crawled over to Bakura. He touched the man's shoulder and felt him stiffen. He waited until Bakura had removed his hand from the beautiful side of his face before offering him the mask. Bakura watched him carefully as if he was a viper that would strike if he tried to take the prized treasure.

Eventually Bakura did take the mask. He turned his back to Ryou while he placed it securely on his face. When he had finished he turned back.

Ryou bowed his head. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Bakura regarded him for a moment. "I'm sorry too."

Ryou looked up and gave him a small smile. He was back to square one – he didn't know what to think about Bakura. On the one hand he was violent and possessive but on the other he was a soul in pain that had gotten used to fighting to survive. Ryou had also seen another side to him today; a side he didn't think the self-confident phantom would have. The way Bakura had described himself – a monster, demon, abomination – it was like he hated himself. Had people been so cruel to him that their hatred had seeped into his own heart?

Ryou slowly wrapped his arms around Bakura. The man didn't move and neither did Ryou. They were both unsure of each other; neither knew what to do next.

Bakura pushed against Ryou's chest gently and Ryou dropped his arms. Bakura took his hands, helping him to stand. He gazed into Ryou's deep green eyes and saw no prevalent hate or fear. He could relax; he didn't need to worry about Ryou bringing down the mob to hurt him again.

Bakura's hand reached out to stroke Ryou's cheek. The skin was so soft just like the rest of Ryou. "I don't know why I was afraid; you're too good to hurt me," he mumbled as he continued to stare at Ryou's beautiful face. Ryou smiled sadly and leaned into the touch. Bakura smiled too before he let his hand drop. "I better take you back. Without you they'll have to put Mai in as the star and that bitch's screeching always gives me a headache."

Ryou blinked at this. "I thought you said I couldn't leave," he said, a hint of confusion in his voice.

It took a second for Bakura to remember saying that. "I was scared then; I'm not now."

Ryou beamed at him. He then wrapped his arms around Bakura in a thankful hug that made Bakura smile. He had made the right decision.

* * *

Please Review! 


	7. Prima Donna

** Chapter 7**

Seto and Jou were in their office in the theatre panicking. Well, Jou was panicking; Seto was just sitting at his desk looking very annoyed. Mai had yet to return to the theatre and Ryou was missing; they had a performance scheduled that night but no star to perform. Also, their new patron had been in and out of the office all morning. He had become so frustrated that Ryou was still missing that at one point he had kicked over a chair. Thankfully he had decided against breaking some of the more expensive items in the room.

"What are we going to do Seto?" Jou asked in despair.

"I don't know," Seto said evenly. "But pacing out won't help things. Sit down; you're giving me a headache."

Jou reluctantly sat down. He looked about for something to keep his hands busy and nerves under control. He noticed that Seto had yet to open the morning's post. Jou took the pile of letters and opened each one while Seto watched him carefully.

"Bill, bill, bill, junk, junk, bill, bill…Hey, this one looks interesting." The letter Jou held was addressed 'To the new managers' in red ink. Turning the envelope over Jou's eyes widened at the sight of a blood red wax skull. "Creepy," Jou commented before carefully pulling the letter out.

"Who's it from?" Seto asked, intrigued by wax skull.

"The opera ghost," Jou replied carefully.

Seto's eyes narrowed. "Give it here," he demanded, snatching it from Jou's hand. "'I am very displeased that you did not leave box 5 empty. I'm sure it will be empty for tonight's performance so that I will get the best view of Ryou as the lead role. If Mai so desperately wishes to be a part of this opera she may have the part of the pageboy – a silent role that will not give me a headache. Also, a short reminder that my salary is due; signed the Opera Ghost'. Ludicrous!" Seto said, plainly annoyed. "I don't mind not having Mai as the star but I refuse to pay money to a phantom as well as lose out on extra in-come by not selling box seats!"

Jou was about to say something to calm Seto down when the doors to their office were thrown open. Akefia stormed into the office, an almost murderous look on his face. "I got your letter," he snarled.

"What letter?" Jou had time to ask before Mai and her entourage burst into the office.

"You," she said in a deadly voice, her finger pointed at the three men. "How dare you send me such a letter?"

"What letter?" Seto asked, his displeasure in having his office overrun clear.

"This letter," Mai said, throwing it down on the desk.

Seto picked up the letter and skim read it. Jou leaned over and asked, "What does it say?"

"I think our dear Opera Ghost is basically telling Miss Mai that she is a slut and that Ryou is a much better singer so will have all of her roles from now on."

"It is outrageous!" Mai cried. "How dare someone insult me in this way? To think that a choir boy can fill the shoes of the greatest diva alive!"

"And what did your letter say?" Seto asked Akefia.

"That I was to stay away from Ryou or there would be dire consequences."

Seto steepled his fingers together as he considered all of this. "It seems our Opera Ghost is going out of his way to make a nuisance of himself," he finally concluded.

Just then Isis and Yugi walked into the already overcrowded office. "Ryou has returned to the theatre," Isis informed those present.

Akefia turned to her hopefully. "Where is he? Can I see him?"

"He is sleeping in his room. The poor boy is tired but said he will be fine for tonight's performance."

"Tonight's performance!" Mai cried. She rounded on the managers and Akefia, clearly furious. "You intent to dirty this fine play by casting a pathetic, no talented, _nobody_-"

"Don't you dare talk that way about Ryou," Akefia said, stepping forward threateningly.

"I'll say what I like about your little toy boy," Mai hissed viciously. "Just be thankful that I don't go spreading the word that you'll give staring roles to those who come into your bed."

"If you think this is my doing you are sadly mistaken," Akefia said in the calmest tone he could manage.

"If you two could stop your petty bickering for a moment, I have something to say," Seto said, cutting the tension in the room. "I have decided that Miss Mai will take the part of the Duchess in tonight's performance and Ryou will have that of the silent pageboy."

Jou quickly leaned towards Seto. "I thought you were happier to have Ryou as the leading role instead of Mai?" he whispered hastily.

"I would have liked that but it would seem that I am accepting one of the elusive Opera Ghost's terms. I refuse to accept any of his other terms and it is bad business to show your opponent a weakness like this. Ryou can have the leading role in the next play and it won't seem like we're giving in to his demands," Seto whispered back.

Jou sighed. "You're the business guy so I'll take your word for it."

Meanwhile, Mai was deciding to be difficult. "You think you can just say that I will have the leading part and expect me to take it at a moment's notice? I have been deeply insulted and hurt by this matter and do not think that I will be able to do it."

"Don't be ridiculous," Seto snapped at her. "A little competition can hardly have traumatized you that much."

Mai glared at him. "It can and it has." She turned away as if the whole affair pained her greatly.

Jou tapped Seto on the shoulder. "A little bit of advice: when you want someone to do something for you it's better to be nice to them then to order them to do it."

"I have no patience for this sort of thing; you be nice to her," Seto told his partner.

Jou sighed as he walked over to Mai. "Please Miss Mai; we would be really honoured if you took the leading role in this play. There's nobody out there who could do the role better than you! You're a born actress and nobody else compares with your greatness."

The flattering seemed to work. "Well you are right about me being the best," she said modestly.

"Exactly!" Jou cried. "Come on Miss Mai, do this for me?"

"What about my other manager?" Mai asked, turning to face Seto.

"If the audience want you as their star I can hardly deny them," he said stoically.

"In that case I will grace your opera and my adoring fans with the greatest performance anyone has ever seen," Mai said majestically.

Her entourage cheered and applauded along with Jou while Seto wore a victorious smile. Akefia did not cheer along with the rest. Pulling out the note he had received earlier, he reread it. 'Do not fear for Ryou for the Angel of Music has taken him under his wing.' Who was this Angel of Music? Was he the one sending these notes?

Akefia paused as a memory of his meeting with Ryou in the boy's dressing room came to his mind. Ryou had been reluctant to celebrate with him because he didn't want to anger an angel. Had he meant the Angel of Music? Did Ryou have a lover but was too afraid to tell him?

In his anger and jealousy Akefia tore the note in half, letting the paper drift slowly to the floor. He stared at the broken thing on the floor. He would not conform to this person's wishes. With that he turned and stormed out of the room.

Up above the Phantom watched his wishes be discarded from the tiny hole in the ceiling that looked down on the office. "Fools," he hissed. "You are all fools to ignore me. If you have not done as I have asked by tonight then a disaster beyond your imaginations will occur." With that he moved away from his spy hole, curious as to where the viscount was going.

Isis shivered. He had been watching. He would be angry. There were going to be some very dark days ahead if the Phantom was not appeased.

Yugi was surprised when Isis left the room. He hurried to catch up with her. "Mother, what's wrong?" he asked when he became level with her.

"The Phantom will not be happy with the way things have turned out," she replied.

Yugi blinked, confused by her words. He thought that the Phantom was an invention made up to keep the dancers in line. "Are you saying that he's real?" he asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

Isis stopped and bent down to look Yugi directly in the eye. "You have nothing to fear if you do not anger him. The Phantom will be feeling particularly vengeful tonight and I am sure the performance will not go as planned. He will want to put Ryou in Mai's role and will go to any length to achieve this goal. Be careful not to seem too attached to Ryou. You can be his friend but the Phantom must not suspect that there is anything else between you."

"Is Ryou going to be alright?" Yugi asked, suddenly very scared for his friend.

"Physically he will be fine. Emotionally…Two men are competing for his heart and one is willing to kill to get what he wants." Isis smiled gently, embracing Yugi in a loving hug. "Do not let these things wear on your mind. There is nothing you can do except support Ryou. Now, let us see what the others have got up to in my absence."

The two continued down the long corridors until they found the other dancers. They were all stood watching the old stage hand Pegasus, who was holding a loop of rope. "Beware my pretties, for the Opera Ghost will come after you with his magic noose and string your pretty necks from the scenery." His demonstration of a hanging made all the dancers scream.

Isis stepped forward, her eyes blazing, and snatched the rope of Pegasus' hands. "I would appreciate it if you refrained from scaring my dancers."

Pegasus gave her a toothy grin. "I was only warning them to watch out in case they're the great Phantom's next victim."

"Be careful Pegasus," Isis said coldly. "The Phantom is angry and doesn't take mockery well. It is much more likely that you will be the one he hangs."

Pegasus laughed and the girls tittered but Yugi knew that his mother was deadly serious.

* * *

Akefia sighed as he stared out over the city below. The fresh air was doing him good. His thoughts were still centred around Ryou and the Angel of Music, though. Was it a real Angel? Or was it a man who had decided to dote on Ryou?

Why did life have to be so complicated? He had never expected to see Ryou again so when he did he had been overjoyed. The old crush he'd had as a boy had been renewed ten-fold. He'd wanted nothing more than to sweep Ryou off his feet and take him back home – the place he really belonged.

Things were never that simple. He was now up against someone who objected to him even speaking to Ryou. It made his blood boil just thinking about it. Ryou was his; they'd promised years ago that one day they would be together. Even if that vow had been made in play it still meant something to him. He hoped it still meant something to Ryou as well.

Up above Bakura watched the viscount struggle with his thoughts. The sight of the man squirming delighted him. Bakura had planned on eliminating him if he ignored his warning but now he'd had a change of heart. It would be much more fun to keep Akefia in the game, to watch him struggle and suffer when he saw who Ryou really belonged to.

Bakura would let Akefia live…for now.

* * *

Please Review! 


	8. All I ask of you

I hope I've done the confession on the roof scene right. It's not as romantic without the song but you'll all just have to cope. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Ryou took a deep, shuddering, breath as he waited in the wings to step onto the stage. Something was going to happen tonight, he could feel it. Bakura would not be happy that he wouldn't be singing. Ryou only hoped he wouldn't be too unhappy.

Isis placed a reassuring hand on Ryou's shoulder. "Do not fret Ryou; just play your part."

Ryou took another breath and nodded. Looking out into the audience his eyes drifted towards Box 5, Bakura's box. He gasped when he noticed Akefia sitting there instead of Bakura. "I hope Bakura doesn't hurt him," Ryou whispered as Isis nudged him forward onto the stage.

Things went well at first. Ryou did well at playing Mai's lover even though the thought of doing it made him cringe. Ryou managed to keep his mind focused entirely on the play and not the man watching him from Box 5.

Akefia's mind however was not focused on keeping up with the story. He was watching Ryou closely, wishing Seto had made Ryou the lead so that he could hear his old friend's angelic voice.

Unlike the rest of the audience, Bakura was not enjoying the play. Up in the Gods he sneered at Mai's abysmal attempt at acting. Her voice was already making him want to jump so that it would all be over. However, he had a plan that would both shut her up and replace her with his charming Ryou.

Bakura got to his feet and said in a booming voice that echoed out across the theatre, "I thought I told you to leave Box 5 empty."

The actors and audience stopped what they were doing instantly. Everyone began to search for the origin of the interruption. Akefia especially was keen to see who this Phantom was.

Ryou paled. "He's here," he whispered.

Mai turned to him, glaring. "You do not speak, stupid toad," she hissed before turning back to the audience. "How dare you interrupt me you ignorant person!"

"It seems you need to learn some manners you tone death slut," Bakura boomed back.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Mai cried before stomping to the side of the stage to spray her throat.

Bakura smirked cruelly as Mai returned, refreshed. He's spiked her little sore throat remedy earlier. Now they would see who the toad really was.

Mai started to sing in her usual fashion but all of a sudden she croaked. The audience laughed but in their private box the managers were having heart attacks. When Mai continued to have this problem Jou asked Seto, "What are we going to do now?"

"Intervene quickly before the audience decides to leave," Seto said as he hurried out of the box, Jou right behind him.

Her voice gone, Mai rushed off the stage in tears. The curtain quickly closed to hide her exit. Seto hurriedly cleared his throat to gain the audience's attention. "I am sorry ladies and gentlemen. Please bear with us a moment while we reassemble our cast. Please enjoy the ballet while you wait. When we return Ryou will be in the role of the countess."

While the audience tittered restlessly Akefia jumped to his feet. He needed to get to Ryou before the Phantom did. There was no way he was going to allow Ryou to disappear again.

Bakura frowned as he watched Akefia rush from his box. Did the fool think he could stop him? Nobody could stop the Phantom! The old manager had understood this and there had been few accidents in his theatre. These new managers had yet to realize how inferior they were to him. He needed to prove to them that it was his theatre and they should do as he instructed. He needed to strike fear into their hearts. He needed to get revenge.

Bakura rushed from the Gods down to where the wenches for the scenery were. There, he found his victim. "Pegasus," Bakura said in a calm, cruel, voice.

The old stage hand looked up. His heart was instantly seized with fear at the sight of the masked man. "You," he whispered.

Bakura smirked. "Yes, it is I – the Phantom you love to tell stories about. You love to say how horribly disfigured I am and how terribly cruel I can be to naughty choir girls. Well now you get to see if your stories were right or wrong. Only, tonight I'm after a stage hand instead of a choir girl."

Pegasus turned to run but Bakura jumped and landed hard on his back. Bakura pulled out his noose and slipped it over the stage hand's head. Tightening it, Bakura watched with sadistic fascination as the man began to choke.

* * *

Akefia slid to a stop at the side of the stage when he heard the shouts of horror. Turning, his insides clenched as he watched the man swing from his rope, his eyes lifeless. 

"Oh no."

Hearing the small gasp Akefia looked about for the one who had uttered it. Seeing the mane of white hair, Akefia ran to Ryou, grasping his arms so that the boy looked at him. "Ryou are you alright?" the viscount asked quickly.

"Akefia," Ryou whispered, momentarily stunned. It took him a moment to return to the present. Ryou's eyes darted from side to side, searching for the hidden menace. Not seeing him, he said, "Akefia we have to get out of here," before dragging the man up a winding set of stairs to the roof.

When they reached the roof they stopped, panting slightly. Akefia took hold of Ryou's hands to stop him from running away. He was surprised that the small hands were so cold. "Ryou, did you know that man?" Akefia asked gently.

"Not personally," he replied softly.

"Why did you bring us to the roof?"

"I needed to get away from him."

Akefia smiled gently. "I know it's not nice seeing a corpse but did you really need to run to the roof?"

"I wasn't escaping from the corpse."

Akefia frowned. "Who were you running from then?"

"The Phantom," Ryou whispered.

Akefia squeezed Ryou's hands reassuringly. "Ryou, there is no phantom."

Ryou looked up, fear clear in his emerald orbs. "Akefia I've seen him! He took me to his home; he told me his name; he wants me to marry him! He is the Angel of Music – the one who taught me to sing! He hides a deformity behind a mask! The world has made him hate and you've seen what he's capable of!"

Ryou flung his arms around Akefia, burying his face in his chest. Akefia held the boy close, soothingly running his fingers through silky strands. "Ryou, there's nothing to be afraid of. He's not an angel or a ghost; he's just a man." Akefia lifted Ryou's chin and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "There's nothing to fear. I'll protect you from whoever this murderer is."

Ryou shook his head sadly. "If you try he'll come after you as well. I don't want you to get hurt Akefia. You're my oldest friend and I…" Ryou bit his lip, feeling the tears build up behind his eyes.

"I'm not scared of him Ryou and you shouldn't be either." Akefia gently cupped Ryou's cheek. "Do you remember when we were little and made that promise that we'd be together no matter what?" Ryou nodded. "Well I still want to keep that promise," Akefia said before leaning in to capture Ryou's lips.

Ryou gasped, his heart pounding excitedly. Akefia had kissed him. He still loved him. After all that time they still loved each other.

Akefia's lips broke contact. Caressing Ryou's cheek he whispered, "I'll lead you from the darkness if you promise to let me. Wherever you go I want to be right there beside you. All I ask is that you love me."

Tears of joy flowed from Ryou's eyes. "I'll always love you," he whispered before Akefia pulled him into a kiss more passionate than the first. Ryou was nearly completely lost in this kiss but a part of him mourned his loss. By doing this he was severing his ties with Bakura. He would never be forgiven for loving another. The idea that Bakura might let him go both overjoyed and saddened Ryou. He still cared for his Angel of Music even if he had become twisted by darkness. But Ryou knew he could never lead Bakura's life as a captive of the dark; he belonged in the light with Akefia.

After breaking apart the two lovers stared at each other silently for a moment. Unfortunately Akefia was forced to break the silence. "We better get back so that you can dazzle everyone with your talent."

Ryou smiled softly, his heart bursting with happiness. "Let's meet after the show to celebrate," he suggested.

Akefia nodded before leading Ryou down the stairs to his adoring audience.

Bakura watched the two walk away with a heavy heart. How could Ryou betray him like this? After all that he had done for the boy he had gone off with another. Bakura closed his eyes, his depression consuming him. He should have killed Akefia when he had the chance. He should have warned Ryou that his voice would attract leeches like the viscount.

"Bastard, you took my Ryou, my angel. Ryou, how could you leave me? I thought you loved me. I hate you; I hate you both. You'll regret that you disobeyed me. All of them will regret it. I'll bring a tragedy down upon them and they'll scream and bleed and beg for forgiveness." Raising his face to the black sky Bakura laughed maniacally as he directed all his sorrow into a plan of bloodthirsty revenge.

* * *

Ryou couldn't stop grinning as he waited for the final scene to begin. Akefia was right beside him, his arm around his waist in a protective manner. Soon they'd leave and spend the night celebrating their love and an end of the era of darkness. 

Akefia also couldn't stop grinning. Ryou was his now. Nobody could tear them apart, not man or angel or phantom.

The music started and Ryou skipped from his arms. Akefia looked at the audience (all those excited faces) and noticed something was amiss. His eyes widened when he saw the chandelier's rope unwinding. "Look out!" he shouted, pointing to the chandelier that was about to crash down on both the stage and audience.

Panic erupted. Everyone fled the building as the chandelier impacted. Akefia grabbed Ryou and dragged him away just in time. From their box the managers looked on in horror. "It's started a fire!" Jou shouted as they made their escape. "What are we going to do?"

"Take the Opera Ghost more seriously from now on," Seto said quietly as they rushed into the cold night air.

Isis looked from Ryou in Akefia's protective embrace to the destruction still spreading through the theatre. "Things are getting out of hand," she whispered to nobody in particular. "It seems a war has begun and the theatre will be the battleground."

Up in the Gods Bakura smiled as he watched the fire grow; silently promising that this was just the beginning.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuun! Please Review! 


	9. Christmas

Firstly, I would like to thank Anime WarriorSkye for telling me the true spelling of prima donna. Sorry for not thanking last chapter but I was kinda rushing to put that up before school.

And now, it's time for fluff and angsty musings!

Note: These events never actually happen in the play or film but the time gap between Act 1 and Act 2 is about 3 months so I thought I'd add in a few things to keep this as somewhat original.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Akefia and Ryou walked hand in hand down the street, snow lightly falling. It had been nearly three months since the chandelier had come crashing down in the theatre. The damage there had been so terrible that there had been no performances scheduled until the New Year when the managers were hoping to throw a masked ball in honour of the reopening.

Ryou sighed contently, his head on Akefia's shoulder as they looked into the window of a shop. These last three months he'd had nothing to do except spend time with Akefia and allow that old bud of love bloom into a beautiful flower. He'd had no rehearsals or dance lessons and nobody had need of him for anything else. This was probably the reason Ryou had been able to stay at the hotel with Akefia. At first he had refused Akefia's offer but when he found out that nobody would miss him he could hardly refuse.

The next window they looked in was full of beautiful masks. Ryou's heart skipped a beat as he looked at the intricate designs. There had been no sign of Bakura since the chandelier fell. No accidents or appearances; no midnight lessons. It was almost like he had vanished. Most believed that he had.

Ryou blamed himself for Bakura's disappearance. Bakura had seen him and Akefia together; it was the only reason he could think of why the almighty Phantom would disappear. Not leave though; Bakura didn't seem the type to give up without a fight. It was one of the worries that lingered in the back of Ryou's mind. Bakura would come back to take him down into his lair and this time there would be no escape.

The thought made Ryou cling tighter to his boyfriend. Akefia looked down at his love sadly. He didn't understand why Ryou was still frightened of the Phantom. He was gone; had given up when he saw how much in love the two were. There was nobody there to separate or hurt them. When was Ryou going to realize that Akefia would protect him no matter what?

Akefia sighed and led Ryou away from the window. He needed to be patient with the boy. He had been spooked by a pretender and needed time to come to terms with the situation. It had been three months though, that should have been plenty of time.

The next store along was a music shop selling different kinds of instruments. Ryou stared at the violin hung on the wall. Did he regret losing Bakura from his life because deep down he still believed him to be the Angel of Music? In a way Bakura was the Fallen Angel of Music. His powers over music were beautiful but he had started to use them for terrible purposes. Even though he had killed, Ryou still couldn't rid his heart of the sympathy he felt for the man who had been shunned by the light and fallen into the trap of the darkness.

The couple turned away and headed down the high street. "Have you got a costume for the Masked Ball?" Akefia asked.

Ryou looked up at the taller man. "I haven't been invited," he stated simply.

"Yes you have," countered Akefia, smirking slightly at the confusion on Ryou's face. "My invite was to the Viscount and partner and I wouldn't have any other partner besides you."

Ryou's face lit up (in joy; not because he was catching a cold). The young singer's arms were flung around Akefia's waist as he buried his face in the other's chest, laughing in delight. Akefia grinned and wrapped Ryou in a possessive embrace. "I've got the perfect costume in mind for you too," Akefia said craftily.

"What is it?" Ryou asked eagerly.

Akefia didn't answer. Instead he took Ryou's hand and pulled him down the street to another shop window. He positioned Ryou before the intended costume and pointed. Ryou's jaw dropped in shock, his windswept cheeks turning a darker shade of crimson. "I am not wearing a dress," Ryou told Akefia as sternly as he could.

Akefia chuckled, running his tongue over the shell of Ryou's ear. "Not even for me?" he asked huskily, his arms encircling Ryou's waist.

Ryou bit his lip, resisting the urge to give into Akefia straight away. "I'll look silly in a dress," he protested.

"I think you'll look gorgeous," Akefia argued in the same husky tone.

Ryou shivered. He looked nervously at the flowing silver gown. "My waist doesn't go in that far," he insisted.

"You're too modest and far too skinny," Akefia said, not willing to lose this battle.

Ryou sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll wear the stupid dress."

"Thank you," Akefia whispered, turning Ryou around so that his lips could show Ryou how much he appreciated the decision. When they parted Akefia whispered, "Don't pretend that you don't like dressing up in girl's clothes."

"I was five," Ryou huffed, wishing Akefia would stop bringing that up. "And I only did it because _you_ wanted to be the brave prince who saves the helpless damsel."

Akefia only chuckled and led Ryou into the store to buy the boy's costume.

* * *

Akefia was the first to wake up. He smiled when he found Ryou still sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. Gently, so as not to disturb his little lover, Akefia ran his fingers through the soft locks. It was during these hazy moments that Akefia truly appreciated Ryou and realized why he put up with all the stares, whispering and Phantom nonsense. It was because Ryou was beautiful and made him feel at peace within himself. Ryou's mere presence calmed him. There were other benefits to having a boyfriend, too, but Akefia could have had that with anyone. What he had with Ryou was special. 

Ryou's eyes fluttered open. He smiled sleepily at his love. "Merry Christmas," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas," Akefia whispered back.

Slowly they rose and dressed. They were to have breakfast in the hotel before putting on their best to attend the Christmas party that was being hosted by one of Akefia's friends. They had agreed to exchange presents when they returned in the evening.

While in the coach Ryou realized something. "Do you think we could stop at the theatre for a moment? I need to say Merry Christmas to Lady Isis and Yugi."

The stop took about the duration of a moment. Ryou ran through the dormitories of the theatre on his own looking for them. He found them preparing to spend Christmas with their own friends so exchanged a quick Christmas greeting before returning to Akefia.

From there it was a short ride to Akefia's friend's home where they were warmly welcomed. Akefia's friend was called Malik and Ryou quickly took a liking to the loud, fun loving, youth.

Before dinner most of the time was spent in the parlour being introduced to others or catching up with old friends. Dinner was quickly served and Ryou decided that it was one of the best meals he had ever eaten. After dessert they returned to the parlour where they played charades. It was very entertaining because by that point most of the guests had had a little too much to drink. Akefia was one of those laughing louder than necessary, a glass of wine in one hand and Ryou's hand in the other.

It seemed like no time at all passed before people started to leave for home. When their carriage arrived, Ryou practically had to drag Akefia away from the party because he was having such a good time. Akefia was still in a good mood though as they travelled back to the hotel. His mood was helped when Ryou didn't chastise him for his minor groping when the driver wasn't looking (which was most of the time).

Back at the hotel they changed into their nightwear. Akefia would have liked to have gone au natural but Ryou had forbidden him from doing such an embarrassing thing. Therefore Akefia had settled for only wearing some baggy pants and had somehow convinced Ryou to do the same.

Finally they gathered together in the seating area of the suite to exchange gifts. Ryou didn't have much money so had not been able to get anything expensive. Akefia, on the other hand, was a viscount and could afford lavish gifts for his love. It hadn't taken him long to notice the awkward expression on Ryou's face and had promised that Ryou could make it up to him in bed. Ryou had not liked this idea and had made this very clear to his grinning boyfriend. After a joking row Akefia promised to leave Ryou's virginity alone.

Once it seemed there were no more gifts to be given Ryou took a seat on Akefia's lap. He rubbed his nose against the exposed flesh of Akefia's neck, purring softly. Akefia wrapped his arms around his little kitten and pressed kisses to the others exposed skin.

Feeling the other stir, Akefia stopped his sensual adoration. Ryou looked up with eyes overflowing with joy. "This has been the happiest Christmas in a long while," Ryou told him quietly.

"I'm glad you think that Ryou because there's something I need to tell you," Akefia said, patting his pocket to make sure it was there. "When we were children we were the best of friends. As we grew older I like to think that it was more than friendship that we shared. I like to think that something might have happened if you hadn't gone." He paused for a moment to order his words. "When I saw you again I was overjoyed. I was so surprised to find you and I fell in love with you all over again when I heard you sing. To have you here with me makes me so happy and I want to continue to be like this."

Akefia stood up, lifting Ryou off his knee and placing him on the chair. Akefia felt in his pocket as he got onto one knee. Holding up the box he asked, "Ryou, will you marry me?"

Ryou's eyes widened, his heart going a mile a minute. He stared at Akefia's anxious, honest face and knew the answer. "I will!" he shouted as he fell to his knees, hugging the life out of his fiancée.

Akefia pushed Ryou back gently. He took the ring out of the box, the light catching on the diamonds. Ryou held out his hand. Akefia took the perfect appendage and slid the ring onto his finger. It fit perfectly.

Akefia pulled Ryou into another hug, both men grinning like fools. In a choked but deliriously happy voice Akefia whispered, "Thank you Ryou, thank you. You won't regret this; I promise."

* * *

Ryou and Akefia were not the only ones celebrating that night. Under the newly repaired theatre a maniacal laugh rang out through the catacombs. Bakura held the page with still drying ink, brandishing it triumphantly to the world above. "It is finished," he whispered gleefully before letting out another cold laugh that promised suffering and revenge.

* * *

The drama continues next chapter! Please Review! 


	10. Masquerade

Easter holidays are just around the corner and i can't wait. Hopefully they'll inspire me to write more.

In the musical Raoul and Christine were going to get married but they didn't tell anyone.

Akefia is the name first name of Thief King Bakura that a lot of people use because it's so much shorter than saying 'Thief King Bakura' all the time. Or (in the case of AU fics) more appropriate.

The ending isn't going to be super-duper-extra-special-happy because there's a lot of conflict going on between the three main characters. However, I am trying to make it into a BxRxA threesome. However, if i can't find a way to do it I'll make a sequel and _make _them get together. Rumour has it that Andrew Llyod Webber is thinking of writing a sequel to Phantom so who knows, perhaps the Phantom really will get the girl in the end? **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

New Years Eve; a time of celebration; a time to forget the troubles of the past year and look towards the brightness of the new one. This was one reason why Seto had arranged for the masked ball to take place that night. Another reason was to give the theatre plenty of new publicity.

Anybody who was anybody was there in the great entrance hall of the theatre dancing to merry music. Seto surveyed the scene from the top of the stairs. It looked like it was going to be a good year. No phantoms to disturb him and cause chaos. The theatre had been redone and the chandelier was a magnificent sight to behold. It seemed that things would be going smoothly from now on.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to dance?"

Seto smirked as Jou waited impatiently for him to remove himself from his thoughtful state. Seto decided to remove Jou from his misery by taking his hand and leading him off to dance.

A dazzling smile spread across Ryou's face as he entered the hall. It was so bright and beautiful! To watch the others sweep across the floor in their many different costumes was breath-taking. Ryou was both shy to step out but also anxious to join in the fun.

Akefia smiled down at his excited fiancée. His fiancée. He couldn't believe that was what Ryou was now. They no longer needed to hide their love because it was official; he was aloud to shout it to the world that Ryou was his and nobody else had any claim over him.

Unfortunately, Ryou didn't want him to do this. The youth had even decided to wear the engagement ring Akefia had given him on a chain instead of on his finger. Akefia couldn't understand why he was doing this. It was Ryou's fear of the shadow in the theatre. For some reason he had been unable to forget about what had transpired here all those months ago. Hopefully those events would lose their power over Ryou as the New Year pulled in.

There was much dancing that night. There was nothing but merriment in the great entrance hall until the music stopped so they could count down to the New Year. Jou was at the top of the stairs, with a reluctant Seto at his side, leading the count. Akefia and Ryou were at the side to avoid gaining too much attention. They counted along with the rest to that final moment of the old year.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One…"

The celebratory music that the orchestra was supposed to be playing did not happen as fireworks exploded in the sky. In its place was a foreboding tune that died almost instantly as bewildered musicians realized the music sheets had been switched. Then the lights dimmed to an eerie glow and everyone was riveted to the sight of the stranger in the skull mask and red suite that had appeared at the top of the stairs.

A chorus of gasps rang out through the nearly silent hall. The guest shied away from the figure as he made his way forward. Ryou's hand tightened its grip on Akefia's; his eyes widening in fear. "Bakura."

Bakura surveyed the room. A feral grin spread across his masked face. The fear on their faces was so delectable. They had thought him gone; had though they were safe. They had been wrong on both accounts.

"Why so silent? You all seem…surprised to see me. These past few months I have been busy and have not had time to grace you with my presence. I apologize for this but have brought a present to make it up to you. I have written you an opera which you," he pointed at Seto and Jou, "will produce for me."

Bakura threw the manuscript at Seto's feet. The manager looked at it wearily before returning his steady gaze to the Phantom. "What if I don't like your opera?" he asked boldly.

Bakura sneered. "If you do not follow my instructions then something very dear to you may get broken."

Seto stiffened when Bakura's gaze rested on Jou. The poor manager's face was ashen and his knees felt weak under the intimidating glare of the skeleton.

Akefia could see from the way Bakura moved forward that he wasn't finished giving instructions. He leaned in to Ryou and whispered, "I'll be back." Akefia pecked Ryou's cheek before running off to find his sword.

Bakura made his way down the staircase as if he were a king. Seeing his next victims he stopped. "Oh dear Otogi, you seemed to have gained some weight over the holidays." Otogi tried to pronounce his outrage at such a comment but Bakura cut him off. "Lose that extra weight; it's not healthy for you. I'm speaking in terms of what I'll do to you if you ruin my opera as well as the biological fatality."

Leaving Otogi speechless Bakura turned to Mai. "You still here? I thought you'd be long gone by now. It seems you're dumber then I thought, you tuneless toad. Learn to act or get out of my theatre!" Bakura smiled charmingly before carrying on. "Lastly, a word to our shinning star, the lovely Ryou."

Ryou felt his chest constrict in apprehension. His eyes met Bakura's; emerald green and blood red. Bakura's gaze was still as hypnotic as before and Ryou felt something stir inside that wasn't fear.

"Ryou you have amazing talent. Your voice is more magnificent than any angel's. Yet, you could still become better. You have such great potential but you will need a teacher to bring out this potential. I can make you the best if you will only come to me."

Ryou blinked in surprise when Bakura's fingers touched his cheek. Without realizing he had walked right up to him. And now those eyes bore right into his own and he was lost in a sea of blood. He didn't mind though. Even if his face was flushed it felt so nice to be this close to Bakura.

Bakura saw the dazed look in Ryou's eyes. It thrilled him that Ryou was still very much under his power. The boy was helpless without his protector and would soon come to him willingly.

Akefia skidded to a halt at the entrance to the hall. It was easy to see where Ryou was. All eyes were focused on him and the great Phantom. Akefia grit his teeth, his grip on his sword tightening. How dare the bastard touch Ryou? He no longer belonged to the phantom; he was Akefia's fiancé now and forever.

Bakura's eyes skimmed over Ryou's features, drinking them in once again. As his eyes travelled down the smooth expanse of neck he noticed something out of place. An engagement ring on a necklace? Bakura growled in anger. How dare someone else claim Ryou as their own? Ryou belonged to him alone!

Bakura grabbed hold of the ring and pulled it off the chain. He watched as Ryou took a step back, his eyes wide. "What is this?" Bakura hissed. "You think pledging yourself to another will save you? You're wrong – you're mine and anyone who thinks otherwise will die a painful death. Remember that."

It was at that moment that Akefia charged forward with his sword. Bakura sneered as the viscount approached. He took a step back and was engulfed in what appeared to be flames. The crowd let out a gasp. He was gone. There was no sign that he had ever been there. Nothing except the fear in the hearts of everyone there and the manuscript of the Phantom's new opera.

Akefia sheathed his sword with a sigh. He turned to Ryou who was staring at the spot where Bakura had last been. With a sympathetic smile Akefia embraced Ryou. He could feel the slight tremors given out by the boy and it broke his heart. Akefia swore to himself that he would make the Phantom pay for doing this to Ryou as well as to the rest of the guests. Whoever he was he would pay for the crimes he had committed.

Isis looked at the couple with sad eyes. This was only the beginning of their troubles. Bakura had a plan and it would not include the two staying together. She wished she could do something to help but this madness was out of her control. She was cursed with knowing the truth but being unable to do anything about it.

Seto picked up the manuscript. He looked at the score, humming the notes with a thrown on his face. "It seems very different to what the audience will be use to. People do not like things to be different." He continued to flick through until he found the cast list. He could tell the moment he started reading that his cast would not like this one bit. "Ryou is to take the main role."

Seto's announcement was met by excited whispers and angered tittering. Mai was definitely not happy with this announcement and had started ranting about it. Akefia was not moved by this announcement. He had expected the phantom (the one who adored Ryou's voice) to cast him as the one with the greatest role. He was surprised however when he felt Ryou's trembling increase. He looked down to see Ryou shaking his head, his face scrunched up in despair.

"I don't want to do it," Ryou whispered.

Akefia ran a soothing hand up and down Ryou's back. "I understand. If you don't want to they can't make you. In fact, I'm sure they'll all be delighted by the fact. Nobody has been exactly overjoyed by your success have they?"

Ryou knew Akefia was right. He had upset the balance within the theatre. Before he had become a star things had been alright. It would have been better if he'd never stepped forward to take Mai's place. None of this would have happened if he'd just remained in the background.

"Akefia, can we go home now?" Ryou asked softly. He didn't want to stay with all these people he hardly knew. All they would want to talk about now would be the new opera. Ryou feared what Bakura had written in this masterpiece. He could tell that Bakura had a plan and if he performed this opera then he would be walking right into the Phantom's trap. Even if he cared for Bakura he couldn't bear to return to that awful place Bakura called 'home'.

Akefia took Ryou's hand and led him away from the ruined party. They had both had enough of this place. Unfortunately, the theatre would be the stage for a decisive scene in both of their lives.

* * *

Please Review! 


	11. Revelations

Foe those who don't know, Andrew Llyod webber actually left the end of the musical open for a sequel, even if the film didn't. in the musical Christean and Raoul leave on the boat and the phantom sits on this chair and covers himself with a black sheet. Meg comes and removes the sheet but all she finds is the mask. So all the characters are alive and it's open for a sequel!

Sorry, but Bakura's not going to reveal what he's going to do this chapter. Suspense! Yes, I know I'm evil, but for this chapter I'm trying to get Akefia to understand why Bakura is who he is so the ending won't come right out of left field.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

As the weeks progressed after the New Years party rehearsals were well under way. It had been no easy tasks for the managers. Organizing the cast had been harder than organizing set and costume. Ryou had refused to take the main lead at first and his decision had been backed by many others. However, he changed his mind when during a rehearsal Mai was nearly crushed by a bag of sand when she was playing the role that had been designed for him.

The Phantom had made his presence well known in the theatre. He frequently appeared at rehearsals to make sure all was well. He also made a habit of turning up in the managers' office to ask if everything was right in _his _theatre.

Akefia was the only one who still did not want Ryou to have any part in the opera. When he told his fiancé this all Ryou would do was smile sadly and say, "I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me."

Akefia didn't care if someone else got hurt. He cared about Ryou only and he knew that this whole affair was hurting Ryou greatly. The boy tried to hide it but Akefia could tell that it weighed heavily on his heart.

One day Akefia was walking through the theatre when somebody shoved him face first into a wall. His arms were pulled back so that he could not free himself and his captor leaned in to whisper in his ear. "It seems you're the only one being difficult. The rest have accepted my rule yet you continue to fight me. Why is that I wonder?"

Akefia recognized the voice. It belonged to the man in the skull mask. The Phantom had finally worked up the nerve to talk to him personally.

Bakura sneered at his helpless prisoner as he continued to struggle. "You do know that the only reason you're still alive is because I find it amusing to watch you squirm don't you? If anyone else had defiled my Ryou the way you have then I would have hung them long ago. You're lucky I find you interesting."

Bakura's tongue ran teasingly over the shell of Akefia's ear. It gave Bakura a sense of sadistic pleasure to feel the other writhing in anger beneath him. Even if he hated Akefia for daring to touch _his_ Ryou there was still something about him that made Bakura not want to kill him. But in the end if he had to he would.

"Now be a good little viscount or I'll be forced to punish you," Bakura whispered before disappearing.

Akefia spun round, ready to beat the bastard to a pulp. Instead of finding the Phantom though he found Isis. Akefia blinked in surprise, dropping his raised fist. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need some assistance but since you are fine…"

She turned to leave but Akefia followed her. "Lady Isis do you know what is going on here?"

"I know no more than you do," she replied calmly, trying to out-walk him.

Akefia's eyes narrowed slightly. "You've known Ryou ever since he was a boy; ever since his father died. You must have some idea why this so called phantom is after him."

Isis sighed. They had reached her private room. She opened the door and walked in. "You are his lover; you should know why someone would fall in love with him."

She tried to close the door but Akefia's boot was in the way. "Love? Who said anything about love?"

Isis sighed. "If you intend on being persistent I'll let you in now to save both time and effort."

Akefia thanked her as he was led into the room. They both sat down before Isis began her tale.

"For many years the phantom has shown an interest in Ryou. I first found out when I heard music and singing coming from Ryou's room. You see that is why Ryou has such an amazing voice. He has been taught by a musical genius who fell in love with what he created."

"How do you know it's love?" Akefia asked.

"Did you ever draw when you were little? My son use to draw and he was always so proud of what he had created. Usual when you create something you are proud of you love it, in a sense. The phantom created Ryou's singing voice and fell in love with his creation. He wanted to show his triumphant to the world and that is why he has worked so hard to make Ryou a star. Unfortunately Bakura is very possessive and does not want anyone to take away what he believes is his."

"Bakura?"

Isis's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. She bowed her head in shame as Akefia looked closely at her.

"You said you didn't know anything about the phantom, yet you know his name?"

"I lied; I have been lying for years to try and protect him."

"Protect him?" Akefia asked incredulously. "Why the hell are you trying to protect that sick bastard; that murderer!?"

"Because he has not always been a murderer! He once was a poor boy who needed my help to survive. It is not his fault that the world has taught him to kill."

Akefia sighed. Ryou had been right all along. This phantom Bakura really was obsessed with him if what Isis was saying was true. This was all the more another reason why Ryou should not be in the opera. Bakura would be there watching him, staring at him with lustful intent in his mind. The whole idea made Akefia so angry!

It also gave him an idea. If Ryou was in the play and Bakura's whole attention was fixed on him then they could call the police and have them arrest the murderer. Bakura would have no time to play any of his tricks – he would be in irons before he had time to blink.

Akefia smirked. All he needed to do now was go see Seto. He was sure the managers would agree to his plan; he was almost certain they would be glad to no longer have the phantom constantly breathing down their necks.

"I guess now that you know some of the story of the Phantom it is best that you hear the rest of it."

Akefia looked up. There was more? Well, if there was it was best that he heard it.

"It happened many years ago. I had recently become engaged to Yugi's father and was living in the theatre. One day a travelling show came into town and I was one of many who flocked to see the unfortunate souls. One of the freaks in the show they called 'The Devil's Child'. He was just a boy and the crowds jeered at him through the bars of his cage as his keeper tortured him.

"I can hardly imagine what he must have been through. His own mother had sold him to these people who abused him solely because he was born with a disfigured face. As soon as I saw him I felt an immeasurable amount of pity for him. I freed him from his cage and brought him to the theatre to keep him safe.

"He didn't trust me at first; how could he trust anyone after what had been done to him? But in time I gained his friendship. I let him run free in the passages underneath the theatre, occasionally checking to see that he was still alright. I soon found that he was a genius. Not just in music but in design of all kinds. Music was his passion though, how could it not be when he lived under a theatre? I tried to give him a hand in nurturing these gifts but he preferred to keep to himself. I am now cursed with the understanding of the things that he does but am unable to act. I am not strong enough to stop him."

Akefia looked at the woman who was obviously in emotional pain. For the first time Akefia felt some sympathy for Bakura. To be hated even by your own mother…Life must have been unbearable for him. And now, all he was doing was fighting to keep something that the world wished to deny him. He wanted love; he wanted Ryou to love him.

He'd gone too far though. He had killed a man in cold blood and tried to injure many others by bringing down the chandelier. He was trying to force Ryou to do something he didn't want to do. He had to be stopped or worse tragedies would occur.

"Lady Isis, Bakura may be a genius but he does not know how to control himself. At times his genius has turned to madness. He can not be allowed to toy with people's lives any more."

Isis nodded sadly. "You are right I'm afraid. If Bakura does not get what he wants he may very well try to kill us all." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Please try not to hurt him."

"I'll try," Akefia promised before he left the dance mistress alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Seto nodded when Akefia had finished his proposal. "I will see to all the arrangements. I will tell the cast only what they need to know so that none of them become worried. There will police stationed throughout the theatre. They will weave a web so thick that not even our elusive Phantom can escape." 

Akefia nodded, his mind drifting. He kept thinking about the events that had transpired earlier that day. His meeting with Bakura had both shaken and angered him. His talk with Isis had weakened his resolution to rid the theatre of the phantom quickly and harshly. He also wasn't looking forward to revealing his plan to Ryou; he didn't think the boy would like it.

Seto coughed to gain Akefia's attention. "You may go now."

Akefia nodded. Grabbing his coat he headed for the door and for home.

* * *

Please Review! 


	12. Wishing you where here again

Sorry for the long wait but I've got writer's block because I now have exams that very well may decide my future. Also, I didn't want to post anything until sorted out the alert system. It's stupid putting something up if nobody's going to know it's there afterall.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

When Akefia returned to his hotel suite Ryou was already there waiting for him. He looked up anxiously from the book he was reading when Akefia walked through the door. "Are you alright?" Ryou asked as Akefia shred his outdoor clothing.

"I'm fine; it's been a tiring day, that's all," Akefia replied as he slumped into a chair. He was silent for a moment, well aware of Ryou's intent gaze. "How were rehearsals?"

Ryou bit his lip. So that was why Akefia seemed down. He had been trying to convince Ryou for awhile to have nothing to do with Bakura's play. "Alright."

"That's good."

Ryou frowned. That hadn't been the reply he had been expecting. Akefia seemed…distracted, like his mind was elsewhere. Ryou put down his book and approached his lover. He took a seat on the arm of the chair, his hand reaching out to cup Akefia's cheek. "There's something on your mind; do you want to talk about it?"

Akefia looked into Ryou's emerald eyes that sparkled with worry and concern. The sight made Akefia come back to reality. He smiled apologetically and patted his knee in invitation. Ryou moved from the arm of the chair to Akefia's lap. He curled into the warm body, his head coming to rest on Akefia's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. It's just that…well, I think I've worked out a plan to capture the Phantom."

Ryou stiffened. "You have?"

Akefia nodded. "Seto and Jou are already making preparations. While Bakura is watching you perform he'll be distracted. The police will be able to sneak up on him and arrest him."

Ryou's head swivelled up to meet Akefia's gaze. "How do you know his name?" he asked confusedly.

"Isis told me."

Ryou nodded. "She would know." He was silent for a moment. "Your plan won't work."

"Why not?" Akefia asked with a frown.

"Bakura will be expecting it. He'll have devised some way to escape from the police." Ryou sighed and nuzzled Akefia's neck. "He's smart Akefia; you can't underestimate him."

"He's human Ryou – all humans make mistakes. Bakura will let his guard down and we'll stop him once and for all," Akefia said with conviction. "That is, if you'll help us; if you'll distract him."

"Isn't there another way?" Ryou asked quietly. "Bakura's not really bad, he's just hurting inside. He wants to be loved but he's lost his trust in people. He's a scared child really; a child that hates to lose."

"I know," Akefia said softly, remembering Isis' story. "But he's too dangerous to be allowed to roam free. He's gone too far – he has to be stopped."

"I suppose," Ryou said dejectedly.

Akefia held him close in an oppressive silence, a product of their fear of what was to come.

* * *

Days passed and rehearsals continued. As plans to capture the phantom progressed Ryou found himself constantly worrying about the part he was about to play in the whole affair. No matter how many times Akefia told him it was necessary, Ryou kept wondering if this really was the right thing to do. Ryou had known Bakura for a long time; it didn't feel right to betray him like this. Bakura had been the one who taught him to sing; the one who had played him to sleep at night. Bakura had filled the void in Ryou's heart that had been caused by the death of his father. In some ways Ryou still saw Bakura as his father. He needed to sort out his feelings if he didn't want to go mad. That was why one cold Sunday morning he hired a coach to take him to the graveyard where his father was buried.

Ryou was up early that morning. He left Akefia asleep in bed and went out, leaving a note explaining what he was doing and when he'd be back. The coach was waiting outside when he came out. Ryou gave the driver directions to the cemetery before climbing into the coach.

The driver smirked as the door closed. This was too easy. He flicked the reins and the horses set off down the cobbled street at a steady pace. Nobody looked twice or questioned his actions. Too easy.

Akefia felt ice slide down his spine. His eyes opened slowly to a mass of white. It wasn't the white he was expecting though. It was the white of the bed linen, not the white of Ryou's long hair. It took a moment for Akefia to realize Ryou was gone. He sat up and looked around. There was no sign of anyone else in the room. Worried, Akefia rolled out of bed and walked over to the window just in time to see the coach drive off. Seconds later a man in a carriage driver's outfit ran after the coach shaking his fist. Akefia frowned and for the first time noticed Ryou's note. As soon as he had read the message his sleep-fogged brain made the connection. The note fluttered to the floor as Akefia rushed to dress and follow the coach.

During the long drive to the cemetery Ryou stared out of the window, his mind wondering. A layer of snow coated the ground and all he could see for miles was white. The memory of playing in the soft powder as a child made Ryou smile. Before his world had been turned upside down he'd lived a happy life. Now his life was one problem after another.

Ryou sighed, his forehead resting against the glass. None of this would have ever happened if his father hadn't died. The only reason Ryou had moved to the theatre and met Bakura was because his father had died and he'd had nowhere else to go. If he'd stayed at home Akefia would probably have proposed and Ryou would never have known what it felt like to have two men fighting for his heart. He'd also never have met Bakura, that charming musician with enchanting eyes and hypnotic voice.

Ryou blushed deeply when he saw his reflection. There shouldn't be a dreamy smile on his lips – he was engaged for God's sake! But Bakura was so handsome. But Akefia was just as handsome with his deep blue eyes and muscular build and soft, subtle lips…

Ryou closed his eyes, trying to block out the rest of the world. He had to admit – he loved them both. However, if he had to choose between them Akefia would be the winner because he offered Ryou a life and a future. If he chose Bakura he would be dragged down into the darkness never to return. Ryou didn't want to be trapped like that; that was why Bakura could never win, unless their eyes were locked together and Ryou was drowning in blood as their lips connected and strong hands held him tight.

Ryou's eyes snapped open as the carriage came to a halt. He pulled his cloak tight around his slim frame before climbing out into the bitter wind. A shiver ran up his spine as he turned to face the driver. "Please wait here, I promise not to be long."

The driver nodded silently. Knowing his request would be carried out, Ryou made his way through the open iron gates that guarded the cemetery. The place was deserted except for the silent dead. Ryou could hear each one of his footsteps, the snow and ice crunching underfoot. It was slightly creepy being alone in a place like this.

Ryou's father had been saving up money for his funeral for a long time so his gravestone was something to be admired. It was a large slab of dark stone with the name and date of the deceased elegantly carved. Ryou gently brushed snow off the chiselled wreaths that encircled the inscription. He stared at the words with great sadness in his eyes.

"Why did you have to die Father?" He took a seat at the base of the stone and placed the small bundle of flowers he had brought with him on a higher shelf of rock. "I miss you every day. My life has become so crazy lately and I really wish you were here with me to help sort things out. When I was little you could always sort out any problem I had." Ryou smiled wistfully at the memories. "I really don't know what to do anymore. Everything's so complicated. You always gave me the strength to keep on fighting and I guess one of the reasons I came here was to ask if you could give me the strength to do the right thing, whatever that may be."

Ryou ran his fingers through the snow, forming it into letters. Angel. He wanted the Angel of music to come to him. He wanted to sing in harmony with that bodiless voice. He wanted the past and present to stop being so painful. Memories of his family hurt him and so did the image of Bakura – the fallen angel.

"You're strong enough without me Ryou."

Ryou jumped. His head snapped from side to side, desperately trying to locate the voice. A dark shape emerged from behind a statue of an angel. Ryou swallowed hard, trying to control his beating heart. "Who are you?"

The figure smirked. "I am the Angel of Music."

Ryou stared at the figure, hardly daring to believe his ears. The angel had come from his father to answer his prayers at last. He knew his father cared about him and would help him in his time of need. Now that he really needed help the angel had come.

The figure held out its hand, encouraging Ryou to come forward. His mouth opened and from it poured a lullaby from Ryou's childhood. Ryou bit his lip as the memories came flooding back to him: his father sitting by his bed at night singing along to the tune his violin made. Ryou slowly got to his feet and staggered forward, always thinking: _its father's angel come at last._

Suddenly, a dark horse rode between Ryou and the figure making Ryou stop abruptly. The rider dismounted and rushed to Ryou, grabbing him by the arms and shaking him. "Ryou snap out of it! It's Bakura, not an angel, not your father!"

At Akefia's words Ryou turned to see the figure sharply pull back his hood. Bakura's gaze dripped venom and his lip was turned up in a snarl. "Bastard, what the hell are you doing here?"

Akefia turned to him with an equally deadly glare. "What did you expect, that I would just stand back and watch you mess with Ryou's mind?"

Bakura growled, his eyes aflame. "Ryou is _mine._ I was the one who made him great, I was the one who spent endless hours training him to sing like an angel. He owes me everything he has now – including you. If I hadn't taught him to sing you would have never noticed him, he'd just be another face in the crowd to you."

"That's not true!" Akefia shouted, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword.

Bakura smirked. "Oh but it is; you just don't want to admit it."

Akefia made to draw his sword but Ryou placed his hand on the taller man's wrist. "Please don't start fighting. Can't we just leave?"

"Neither of you is leaving until I say you can leave," Bakura said as he pulled out his sword.

Akefia pushed Ryou behind him as he advanced on the phantom. He struck quickly but Bakura blocked and moved forward only to be parried. The fight continued in this manner, both combatants moving swiftly and being unable to land a blow on the other. Ryou watched from the sidelines, biting his fist in worry as he shivered in the cold wind.

It was by sheer luck that Bakura managed to push Akefia over. He hovered victoriously over the fallen man, sword ready to deliver his vengeance. He didn't do it though, something made his freeze up. He didn't know whether it was the horrified intake of breath from behind him or the fear that shone in Akefia's eyes but whatever it was it made him pause long enough for Akefia to turn the tables and kick his sword out of reach. In that instant Akefia also could have ended Bakura's life. He didn't though, because he didn't think Bakura deserved death. He'd suffered enough and would probably only suffer more if he died now. That's why Akefia ran for it, grabbing Ryou's hand and dragging him away to where the horse was waiting for them before riding back to his hotel room.

Bakura sat up and stared in the direction they had left in. It seemed they were all fools. Both men had been offered a chance to get rid of their rival and they hadn't taken it. It disturbed Bakura to think he'd gone soft. "No, it's not that I've gone soft, it's just that I don't want the game to end so soon. All my hard work would have been wasted if I'd killed him then and there. The finale has yet to start and only when Ryou sings his love for me can the viscount die."

Bakura's low chuckle turned into a long, evil laugh that made nearby crows take flight. Their terrified caws meant that very soon somebody was going to die and that it would be by the legendary Phantom's hands…

* * *

Suspense! Please Review! 


	13. Point of no return

Ah, sorry for not updating in awhile but I've had exams and revision and writing has taken a backseat. I've updated now though and hopefully it won't be such a long wait until i put up the next chapter.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Finally the night of the performance had arrived. Everybody was nervous and the presence of the police did nothing to help. Backstage Akefia gave Ryou a few last words of encouragement before leaving to find his seat. Ryou sighed forlornly as he left, running his brush through his hair to give his hands something to do. His stomach was tied up in a thousand knots of worry. He knew Bakura would be out there watching him, lusting after him. He didn't want to go out there and be the cause of Bakura's downfall. Only, he knew Bakura wouldn't be caught out so easily and it was the fear of what the elusive phantom might do in retaliation that frightened Ryou.

Ryou jumped when the door clicked open. Yugi's head appeared, his eyes full of concern. "You're on Ryou," he said quietly. Ryou put down the brush, his hand slightly trembling. With as much grace as he could muster he rose to his feet and headed to the door. Yugi caught his hand as he exited and whispered, "Break a leg." Ryou gave his friend a sad smile before heading towards his destiny.

Up on the stage Otogi was telling the audience how he met an innocent young boy while out disguised as a servant. He had invited the boy back to the mansion on the hill which the boy believed belonged to Otogi's master. What the boy didn't know was that Otogi really was the master.

Seto watched the play from his private box with an unusual amount of nervousness. There were so many things that could go wrong with the plan to capture the Phantom; it was only natural that he be worried about the repercussions of all of this. However, even though his hands were shredding the programme, a part of Seto was able to appreciate the music and the play. Below him the audience seemed bored, unappreciative of the complex rhythms the Phantom had weaved into his music. The realization that the Phantom was a genius did nothing for his nerves.

Otogi left the stage so that he could change into something more appropriate for seducing the little village boy. Ryou entered dressed in sultry form-fitting red and black silk pants and a top of the same material that exposed his arms and shoulders; a single red rose was placed in his hair. There were titters from the audience as he glided over to the centre of the stage looking wide-eyed and innocent. He pushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear before asking, "Where are you mysterious stranger? For what purpose have you brought me here to this empty house?"

A shiver ran down Ryou's spine as his question was answered by a deep chuckle. "So innocent." A hooded figure stepped out from behind the curtain. He was dressed all in tight black and there was a mask obscuring his face. "I do love it when you pretend to be so helpless." The figure walked closer to Ryou, the lust in his voice easily distinguishable to all ears. "You know exactly why I called you here to a house that's empty except for the two of us. I know you want this as much as I do." The figure reached for Ryou's hand and brought it to his face. "You long to feel my touch, my flesh on yours; you burn for the passion in my kisses. I know the feelings you harbour for me. It's eating you up inside; it wants to escape but you keep it locked up. Your lust is so strong I can feel it radiating from your form…"

Akefia balled his fist as he watched the figure step even closer to Ryou, his head flicking up and down as if he was truly admiring Ryou's supple form. The words the figure spoke were definitely invoking a deep sense of desire in Akefia – the same desire that must have been invoked in the poor boy in the story. As Akefia shifted uncomfortably he wondered when Otogi had become such a good actor. The figure was speaking with such emotion that it was hard to believe these weren't his own feelings.

The thought struck a chord in Akefia. Perhaps they were his own feelings. Perhaps it wasn't Otogi under the mask and cloak. Anyone could have taken Otogi's place on the stage. Akefia then realized how convenient it was that this character was dressed in a mask. It was almost as if the part was made for…

Akefia quickly got the attention of the nearest police officer. He pointed to the stage and the location of the Phantom. He then returned his gaze to Ryou, who had also realized that it wasn't Otogi declaring his love for him. He had realized for different reasons to Akefia though. Only one person had such piercing and hypnotic red eyes.

Ryou chewed on his lip, unsure of what to do. Should he recite his lines or get as far away from Bakura as possible? Escaping was going to be easier said than done since Bakura had a firm hand on his hip. Ryou took a deep breath as he made his decision. "You're right – I do want this. I came here prepared to lose the flower of my innocence to you my mysterious stranger. I…A part of me is ready but another part is still scared. Help me free my lust; help me fall to the power of my desires; help me to become one with you."

Ryou reached up and pushed back the hood, ridding all of any doubts that this wasn't the Phantom. There were only three people with silver hair and two were already present. The masked man could be only one person.

Akefia watched the events unrolling before him in horror. Bakura had Ryou in his grasp and there was nothing Akefia could do to stop the merciless Phantom from hypnotising Ryou once again. It was too risky to send in the police just yet. It was also too risky for them to start shooting since they could easily hit Ryou instead of Bakura. All Akefia could do was watch and wait.

Bakura smiled sweetly, his fingers caressing Ryou's cheek. "Don't worry my love. We've made it to the point of no return so there's no way I would deny either of us the great pleasure that awaits. But before we begin there's something you must do."

"What's that?" asked Ryou, genuinely uncertain as this was not part of the script.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one life time. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Spend each day with me, each night, each morning."

Ryou gasped as he the words he and Akefia had shared were thrown back in his face. What made it worst was that Bakura was singing it with a voice so soft and musical that it made Ryou want to melt and promise to do whatever was asked of him. But he couldn't (wouldn't) betray Akefia, not when it was his words that were being used to draw Ryou to Bakura.

Ryou panicked as Bakura held up a ring and sang, "Anywhere you go let me go too – Ryou, that's all I ask of you." His mind offered him only one solution to the problem, one way to distract Bakura from him. Ryou reached up and pulled off Bakura's mask, flinging it away so the whole world could see the horror of Bakura's face. The audience gasped as their eyes landed on the twisted version of a human face. Bakura saw the repulsion on every face and he once again felt his insides clench with fear and despair. He turned to Ryou, his eyes blazing, and pulled the boy flush up against him. From his belt he pulled out a small dagger which he threw at a rope at the side of the stage. The blade severed the rope and the trapdoor beneath their feet opened. Ryou screamed as he dropped down the hole onto a waiting mattress. Before Ryou had a chance to regain himself, Bakura was dragging him to his feet. The Phantom was wearing a twisted grin to match his twisted face when he said, "Come now Ryou, let me lead you to your new home."

Ryou shook his head, his eyes wide with fright. "No! No, I won't let you take me to that dark hell!"

Bakura growled, pushing his face up close to Ryou's. "You don't really have a choice in the matter." With that he dragged Ryou away through the dark maze towards his lair.

Up above there was pandemonium. The police were trying to maintain calm while they searched for Bakura. The public were trying desperately to escape or were demanding refunds. The managers were also trying to maintain peace but were failing miserable. A mob of backstage workers and actors was forming, their desire for vengeance only increased by a morbid discovery.

"Otogi!" Mai cried as she walked backstage. Tears welled up in her eyes as she gazed upon his lifeless body that was swinging forlornly on a hangman's rope.

Jou gulped as he too saw the ghastly spectacle. He dragged Mai away and turned to Seto, pale and disturbed. "This has to end," he whispered.

Seto nodded. "He used the trapdoor so I'm guessing he's going to try and escape using the old sewer system. When we get a search party together we'll head down to the tunnels and find him."

Jou nodded and set off to implement the plan. Isis watched him go with sad eyes. She turned to see Akefia heading towards her. She readied herself for his fury. "Where have they gone?" he demanded of her.

"Down to Bakura's lair on the lake," she answered, her head bowed.

"Take me to them."

"I'm coming too!"

Isis turned to Yugi and shook her head, wondering how long the boy had been there without her noticing. "Yugi, you must stay here; it's far too dangerous for you." At the look he gave her she continued. "I know you want to help Ryou but this is not your battle. Please, I couldn't bear to lose you." She then turned to Akefia and said, "Come, we must hurry."

Akefia nodded and followed her down into the labyrinth hidden beneath the theatre, hoping desperately that he would not be too late to save his fiancée.

* * *

Please Review! 


	14. The Choice

Finally we have reached the last chapter. Thank you to all who have stuck with this story and have reviewed. As always, I appreciate it.

There's going to be an epilogue but I don't know when it will be out; the only reason I was able to write this chapter was because I was listening to Nightwish's version of Phantom of the Opera and it sorta inspired me.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Isis led Akefia down towards the abandoned waterways, her lamp held high to banish the gloom. Her steps were both hesitant and hurried as she fearfully guided the viscount towards the phantom's lair. It had been a long time since she had walked this path, had needed to approach Bakura in his home. For all she knew this could be a trap – she could be leading them both to their deaths. If it wasn't for the fact that Bakura had gone too far this time she would have kept well away from this evil place.

Isis desperately wanted to turn back but knew she couldn't. She was entrusting her hope of a happy ending to Akefia so the least she could do was take him to the setting of the final act of this performance.

Akefia was also hesitant as he followed Isis. So far they had encountered no traps whatsoever. Akefia had assumed the reason Bakura's hideout had never been discovered was because the path to it was riddled with obstacles to either hinder or stop a person entirely from reaching their destination. During their journey, however, they had been met with absolutely no resistance. That could only mean one thing – this was a trap. Akefia growled lowly as he considered the situation. Even though he knew he was walking into a trap there was no way he could turn back. He had to rescue Ryou no matter what and to do that he had to get to Bakura's lair, even if that did mean he was playing right into Bakura's hands.

Akefia was brought out of his thoughts when Isis slowed to a halt. He looked about for the reason and spotted that just ahead the stone path they had been following had fallen away into the vast lake before them.

"I'm sorry but I dare not go any further," said Isis sorrowfully. "Bakura's lair is on the other side of the lake."

"How am I supposed to get there?"

"Bakura will have used the boat to get across himself so you will have to swim."

"Wonderful," Akefia muttered bitterly as he knelt down to unlace his boots. He kicked them off then shrugged out of his jacket. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck; and remember to keep your hand at the level of your eye," replied Isis sombrely. Akefia frowned questioningly at her. "You will have noticed that Bakura has a fondness of strangling his victims – usually hanging them. If you're not careful he'll do the same to you."

"You're telling me to watch my neck instead of my back?" Akefia asked with a hint of humour in his voice.

"I'm telling you to watch both if you want to live to save Ryou."

Akefia instantly sobered. "I'll be careful," he said before turning to face the lake. He took a deep breath before diving into the cold, murky depths. Surfacing, he gasped, taking in the much needed air before swimming towards the small patch of light that was his destination.

* * *

Ryou was shaking slightly as the boat bumped against the shore. He was back; back in that place he feared. Bakura had brought him back to the darkness where hate and despair had festered for years. Ryou felt like retching when Bakura offered his hand to help him out of the boat. The scars distorted Bakura's handsome face and made it ugly and repulsive. It wasn't only the scars that marred him though – it was also the madness, the madness of a life of loneliness in the dark. Ryou would not willingly walk into the dark so that he too could become this twisted figure of a human being. 

When Ryou made no move to accept Bakura's help (or to try and get up of his own accord) Bakura snarled and forcefully dragged him out of the boat. Ryou struggled as best he could but Bakura was deaf to his protests. The Phantom carried the boy through his lair to the bed. He released Ryou onto the soft mattress and watched as he backed away in fear, most probably assuming the worst. Of course he would assume the worst, now that he had seen his wretched face; the face that poisoned their love.

Bakura pulled out a package from beside the bed and tossed it at Ryou. He watched carefully as Ryou hesitantly opened the package, the boys widening and turning to bore into his own once he had seen the contents. "Put it on," Bakura demanded crisply before turning to go close the gates to his lair.

Tearing his gaze away from the retreating phantom, Ryou stared down at the white wedding suit he had seen in the mirror the first time Bakura had brought him here. His gaze softened with pity as he ran the immaculate material through his fingers. Bakura was still as madly in love with him as he was when they first met face to face. Even though Ryou had made it perfectly clear that he loved Akefia, even though he had betrayed Bakura, the man still wanted to marry him. It seemed impossible yet the evidence was right in front of him.

Ryou bit his lip as his stomach churned with guilt. He had tried his best to push Bakura away, to keep him out of his life, but Bakura's love for him was so strong that he kept on trying no matter what. Ryou didn't think he deserved Bakura's devotion.

When Bakura returned Ryou was sat waiting for him on the bed dressed in the white suit. Bakura nodded curtly to show that he was pleased Ryou had obeyed him. Despite his cold demeanour, Ryou noticed Bakura's bloody eyes appraising him. It almost made Ryou smile to see the old, flirtatious Bakura through the mask of cold fury that he wore to compensate for the loss of his real mask.

Next Bakura took out the ring he had offered Ryou earlier and slipped it onto his finger. Ryou looked from the ring to Bakura. "What now?"

"What do you mean 'what now'?"

"What are you going to do to me now that you have me? Marry me? Rape me? Kill me? Right now I'm not sure which option is the worse one," Ryou replied with a hint of bitter resignation in his tone.

Bakura's expression softened. "I'm not trying to hurt you Ryou – I love you and I know that deep down you love me too." Bakura then looked away, his tone now full of self-loathing. "It's this face that's the cause of all our problems. When I was born my mother thought I was a demon. She abandoned me; sold me to people who only kept me alive to make money for themselves. The world feared and hated me; they drove me down into this dark dungeon to pay for the sin of being born."

Bakura paused for a moment, an almost wistful look gracing his features. "Then I found out how I could hide that part of me. A mask, an ingenious invention that saved me from their disgust."

The Phantom's eyes darkened as he turned back to face Ryou. "The mask is gone now though, isn't it? You removed it and doomed yourself to an eternity of this; this face that poisons our love," he hissed, pointing at the disfiguration.

Slowly, sadly, Ryou shook his head. "Bakura, the reason I don't love you isn't because of your face – it's your soul. Living in this dark hell has twisted you into something not human. You kill without remorse, you think only of yourself. I don't blame you for being like that but…I don't want to stay here and let the same thing happen to me...I don't want to become a monster."

* * *

Up above the mob had armed itself with torches and what weapons it could find. The police and the inhabitants of the theatre were now joined in the cause of putting an end to the Phantom of the Opera. They would not tolerate this creature anymore; too much blood had been spilt by him alone. They would hunt him down and make him pay.

* * *

Akefia staggered onto the shore soaking wet. His clothes were heavy and pressed uncomfortably against his skin. It didn't matter though because he was here and about to rescue Ryou. 

Akefia walked up to the gate that blocked his path and shook it. "Bakura!"

A dark chuckle came from a place Akefia could not see. "It seems we have a guest."

"Bakura you bastard let Ryou go right now!"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'll break your scrawny neck!"

"You put up such a convincing argument," mocked Bakura.

"You bastard!"

"Akefia don't!" pleaded Ryou.

"Let me see him, Bakura, let me see him!" demanded Akefia.

Bakura hummed in consideration. "Alright then."

Both Bakura and Ryou walked into Akefia's line of vision. He was relieved to see that Ryou was unharmed but suspicious as to the reason why he had changed his clothes. Bakura then effectively diverted Akefia's attention by pulling the lever which raised the gate.

As soon as it was at a decent height Akefia ducked under. He watched as Bakura then threw the lever the other way so that he was closed in. Akefia continued to watch Bakura closely as the phantom smiled disarmingly at him. "Welcome viscount Akefia to my charming home."

In response to the greeting Akefia hissed, "If you've hurt Ryou then I'll-"

He was cut off by Bakura's mocking laughter. "Hurt him? Why would I hurt him? It is true that he has made mistakes that have angered me but it is not his fault that the devil himself tempted him into making those mistakes. My anger, dear viscount, does not lie with Ryou but with you."

Suddenly something dropped behind Akefia. The viscount spun around to see what it was – a fatal mistake. In that moment Bakura dived forward and pulled the noose around Akefia's neck. Akefia struggled but the rope cut too tightly across his neck and Bakura had already jumped out of range of his flailing limbs.

"Akefia!" Ryou screamed as Bakura laughed manically.

"Didn't Isis warn you to keep your hand at the level of your eye?" he taunted Akefia before cackling once again. "Your fate and your life now all rest in Ryou's hands. If he chooses to marry me now then I will spare your miserable life. However, if he refuses my proposal, then you will die." Bakura spun around to face Ryou, madness in his eyes. "It's your choice Ryou: does he live or does he die? You can save him with your love but if you refuse me you send him to his death! Make your choice and know that _this _is the point of no return!"

Ryou stared aghast, tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes. "You planned to do this all along didn't you? You planned to make me choose." The fury Ryou felt at this deception bubbled up inside him. "I thought it was love that made you so persistent but it was just a game wasn't it!? I'm not a person but a prize to be won!"

Bakura regarded him calmly. "I do love you and I want you to show that you love me in return."

Akefia watched the scene unfold before him with horror. He had been right: this was a trap and he'd walked right into it. It was because of him that Ryou was being forced to make this terrible decision. His fists tightened around the rope he was trying desperately to ease away from his neck. "Ryou I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry you're in this position because of me. I was only trying to save you. I did this all for you Ryou and all for nothing! I love you Ryou – since we were children I've loved you. Please, don't throw your life away for me. My life is over which ever choice you make; please don't hurt yourself to save me."

"Whichever way you choose he's lost," Bakura said, his lips curling victoriously. "So, will you end your days with me? Or will you send him to his grave?"

"Don't make him lie to you to save me!" growled Akefia.

"There can be no lies now! Didn't you hear? This is the point on no return – the final choice! From here on out there is no turning back."

"Angel of Music." The quiet voice captured both Bakura and Akefia's attention. "You appeared to me as my father – you used my memories of him to deceive me into trusting you. I gave myself to you not knowing what I was getting myself into. I trusted you and…"

"You dry my patience – make your choice," Bakura demanded coldly.

"My choice?" Ryou laughed slightly and shook his head. "It isn't really much of a choice to make." Slowly, he approached Bakura, his eyes full of sadness and sympathy. "I can only imagine the pain you've felt living all alone down here for years on end without any form of love. I'm almost surprised to discover you know what love is when nobody has ever given you any. But you do know what love is and you cling to it because it's your last lifeline – the one thing that stops you sinking into total madness."

Ryou reached up and gently cupped Bakura's cheek. "Bakura, I've made my decision, I'll save you from your loneliness." With that they kissed. Bakura stood motionless as Ryou pushed all his love for Bakura into that kiss; tried his best to show the phantom that wasn't really a phantom but a _man _that he forgave him and would do all he could to ease the other's pain.

Bakura was stunned by the kiss. This was the first time anyone had kissed him with such passion, the first time anyone had ever made him feel loved. Even though he was a monster Ryou still loved him, still cared for him. Bakura could hardly believe it but it was true. Ryou loved him…

The kiss ended and Ryou stared into Bakura's face without fear. Bakura slowly backed away from him, holding his gaze for as long as he could. He freed Akefia who was finally able to gasp in the life giving oxygen. Ryou blessed Bakura with a beaming, thankful smile before rushing over to Akefia to see if he was alright.

Just then the sound of the mob could be heard approaching the lake. Akefia grasped hold of Ryou protectively as all eyes turned towards the approaching lights.

"Get out of here," was all Bakura said, not even looking at the two lovers. "Take the boat and leave me here; don't let them find you. Swear you will never tell anyone of my existence and get out of here."

Akefia nodded, wanting to get out before Bakura changed his mind. He guided Ryou along with him as Bakura pulled the lever that would raise the gate. Ryou stared at the phantom as he was led away with a mixture of gratitude and pity. It wasn't Bakura's fault that he was like this, that he was starved of love. Living in this hell would drive anyone to madness. But what if he weren't confined in this place? What if…?

Akefia was trying to get him to step into the boat. Ryou shrugged himself and stared into Akefia's eyes. "We have to take him with us."

"What? Ryou, no-"

"He doesn't deserve this. We can't leave him to be torn apart by the mob. We can take one of these passageways and go somewhere safe. I don't want to leave him behind."

"After everything he's done, after everything he's put you through, you still care about him?" Akefia asked disbelievingly. Ryou nodded. Akefia sighed wearily. "You're too forgiving Ryou."

Ryou smiled and kissed Akefia before running back to Bakura. The Phantom was seated on a pile of cushions with a music box in his hand. He was singing along softly to the sweet melody that issued from it. He looked up longingly at Ryou who smiled kindly as he knelt beside him. "Ryou, I love you."

"I know," Ryou replied quietly. "Come with us." When Bakura merely stared at him he continued, "Akefia has a lovely house by the sea. We can go there and you won't have to live in the dark. You can write your music and I'll sing to you. I don't promise we'll be lovers but I do promise we'll be friends. Is that alright?"

Bakura threw his arms around Ryou, the tears silently coursing down his cheeks. What Ryou was offering him was a life. Nobody had ever cared enough to offer him a life. Ryou was offering him everything and he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve it but it had been offered to him and his decision on what to do was clear.

"Ryou, we have to go," Akefia called worriedly.

Ryou helped Bakura to his feet and led him to the boat. Once they were both settled in Akefia cast off. "Where am I heading?"

"That way," replied Bakura, pointing to the right. Akefia nodded and the little boat drifted silently in the direction Bakura had indicated.

When the mob arrived there was no phantom and no hint as to where he had gone.

* * *

Please Review! 


	15. Epilogue

Sorry this has taken forever to write but I've been preoccupied with other things. But it's here now - the last chapter of this great fic. I've enjoyed writing it and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Your reviews have been a great inspiration and you have my thanks. But now it's time to read on and move on so on with the fic!

* * *

**Epilogue**

It was a warm and peaceful day. The waves lapped lazily against the sandy shore as the sun bore down from a clear blue sky. It was a beautiful day and even the most reclusive of characters were drawn out into the fresh air. Bakura sat in the shade of a beach umbrella picking up handfuls of sand and watching as they tumbled from his grasp to the ground. He had never imagined he would visit a place like this. Akefia's private beach was truly magnificent.

Bakura looked up as a smiling Ryou sat down next to him. The boy was wearing a thin white shirt and trousers that had been rolled up to his knees. He appeared to be soaked but thoroughly enjoying himself. "Come on Bakura; the water's great!"

"I'd rather not," Bakura muttered as he picked up another handful of sand.

Ryou sighed as he watched the grains blow away in the wind. It had been a few months now since they had left the theatre and come to live in Akefia's seaside home. At first Bakura had been nothing but reclusive, refusing to come out of his room for meals or even talk to anyone beside Ryou. Upon seeing that this was upsetting Ryou, Akefia had stormed into Bakura's room and they had had a good row about Bakura's behaviour. The argument seemed to clear the air of most of the hostile feelings the two felt for each other and Bakura started to be slightly more sociable. The fact that Akefia had given Bakura a mask to wear if he wanted to also helped the situation.

Ryou reached over and took Bakura's hand, effectively gaining his attention. "Bakura don't exclude yourself like this. Akefia and I want you to enjoy yourself and be happy. I can tell you're not happy sitting here like this so why don't you come play with us?" When Bakura didn't answer Ryou gently stroked the scarred side of his face. Bakura flinched and Ryou smiled softly. "We're not afraid of you and we don't hate you. Will you join us?"

Slowly Bakura nodded. Ryou beamed and dragged the other male to his feet before hurrying him towards the sea. Sometimes Bakura just needed a little reminder that he wasn't alone to get him to be himself.

They reached the water and met Akefia who was wading in water that reached his waist. "About time you two decided to join me."

Ryou smiled and ploughed through the water towards him. Bakura made his way over slowly, taking time to adjust to the slightly chilled water. He continuously glanced at his companions as the water level passed his ankles. Bakura was both relieved and put off by the fact that the two other males were watching him closely.

Bakura stopped when the water was at his knees. Akefia leaned down to whisper conspiringly in Ryou's ear when it became apparent that Bakura wasn't going to be moving from that spot. Ryou giggled at Akefia's suggestion, making Akefia grin in return. It made Bakura feel uneasy. He then became even more wary when Ryou approached him with a far too innocent smile on his face. Bakura watched as Ryou's hand rested lightly on his shoulder before gliding down to his elbow. The hand returned to its original position and the cycle began again.

The seductive nature of the action slowly made Bakura relax. Ryou kept glancing up in that shy way of his that made Bakura feel predatory. It was therefore a surprise to Bakura when Ryou put both his hands on Bakura's shoulders and pushed him backwards into the water. Bakura quickly sat up, coughing up any water that had managed to sneak into his mouth.

The red eyed ex-phantom glared from the innocently smiling Ryou to the chortling Akefia. "Bastard," Bakura spat along with the rest of the salt water.

"It was just a bit of fun – lighten up!" Akefia shouted back, knowing he was too far away for Bakura to dish out any immediate revenge.

Bakura's snarl slowly turned into a grin. He grabbed hold of Ryou's leg and jerked him down into the sea. The teen sat up spluttering, quickly devising a way to get his revenge. A handful of wet sand was a good way to get back at someone. It was, however, easy to return the favour.

Akefia watched the two throw sand at each other and began to feel left out of the fun. He quickly rectified this by throwing handfuls of sand at them then running to shore to avoid the wet sand that was chucked at his back. Ryou and Bakura were both on their feet in seconds, chasing him back to the dryness of the beach where they tackled him. They rolled about in the sand trying to gain control of the situation. In the end they collapsed laughing, too exhausted to continue their game.

"You've got sand on your face," Akefia muttered.

Ryou giggled. "So have you."

There was a peaceful silence as the two regarded each other. Once again Bakura felt left out. Ryou and Akefia were paying attention to each other but not to him. It was always like this; they didn't mean to exclude him but it always happened. Akefia was the one Ryou loved, not him.

Akefia turned to face Bakura. "You've got sand on your face." He tried to wipe the sand off Bakura's cheek but the sand on his hand foiled Akefia's plan.

"You're making it worse," Ryou commented unhelpfully.

"Look's like Bakura's going to have to remain a sandman."

Ryou chuckled. "Do you want to go and get cleaned up? It's nearly lunchtime so we might as well unless you like sand in your sandwiches."

"Good idea Ryou," said Akefia as he got to his feet. The tallest male then held out his hand to help Bakura up. Slightly surprised that the hand was being offered to him and not Ryou first, Bakura accepted the offered assistance without incident.

The three made their way back to where they had left the towels and picnic basket. They dusted off the sand before using the towels as blankets to sit on. Ryou passed out the sandwiches and the three were able to enjoy the food without any fighting or arguing. Once they were finished they lay down on the towels, allowing the food to settle before they returned to the sea.

Ryou sighed in contentment. "It's been a lovely day hasn't it?"

His two companions grunted in agreement. Then, deciding that the atmosphere had been quiet for long enough, Akefia moved so that his feet lay across Bakura's stomach. Bakura aimed a glare at him but the viscount was unaffected by the threat. Bakura was willing to overlook the intrusion of personal space but then Akefia started to bob his foot up and down to a rhythm only he heard, a rhythm that thoroughly annoyed the ex-phantom.

"Stop it," Bakura ground out through clenched teeth.

Akefia stopped the movement but just as Bakura let out a sigh of relief it began again. "I don't think I will."

With a growl Bakura knocked Akefia's feet aside and jumped on him. Ryou sat up to see the two wrestling in the sand. He sighed, disappointed that peace couldn't be maintained for more than five minutes. He let them be though, happy to see that at least a small part of Bakura was having fun. Akefia was also having a good time but there wasn't anything new in that. They were having fun together though and that was new. Ryou just hoped this newfound friendship wouldn't end as he knew this glorious day must.

Eventually Bakura was able to pin Akefia. He smirked triumphantly down at the other man as they both tried to regain their lost breath. "I win."

To Bakura's surprise Akefia replied to his taunting statement by kissing him. Akefia used the other's surprise to turn the tables and pin Bakura to the ground. "I think you'll find that I won," Akefia taunted, a smirk etched onto his face. "After all, everything is fair in love and war."

"And which was that?"

Akefia answered him by kissing Bakura a second time. Once again Bakura was shocked to feel those soft lips pressed insistently against his own. He was even more shocked when he felt himself responding. It wasn't the viscount he loved – it was Ryou! So then why did the kiss feel so good and the flame of passion ignite within him?

They broke apart and stared silently at each other. Akefia then turned to gage Ryou's reaction. The teen's face was neutral for a minute before he smiled. Akefia relaxed. He then turned a teasing tone on Bakura. "So, am I a good kisser?"

"I've had better," Bakura muttered quietly.

"From who, the mirror?"

Bakura snarled and they were once again wrestling in the sand. Ryou laughed softly at their antics. Those two just couldn't admit to each other that they cared. Akefia had confided in Ryou earlier that he didn't mind having Bakura around anymore, that he'd come to like the ex-phantom. Ryou had thought that Akefia meant he liked him as a friend but apparently not. Ryou didn't mind either way – he was just glad that they'd all found happiness here, together.

Ryou loved Bakura and Akefia so much and was unable to choose between them. Akefia loved him and now loved Bakura. Bakura had loved Ryou from the beginning and even though he tried to deny it, it was obvious that he loved Akefia as well.

Akefia had once said in jest that they should just start a threesome. It seemed what started as a joke, a ridiculous idea, was about to become reality. Ryou smiled at the thought. Happiness really did come in many strange and different. He wouldn't trade this one for the world.

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
